


A Marriage of Convenience

by Cornelia_16 (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aaaaa lot of arguing, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Death Threats, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Forced Marriage, Friendship betrayal, Hate, I Love You, Love, Partner Betrayal, Pregnancy, Woah 6 months since last update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cornelia_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced into marrying the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel is not something Adaline wants to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I say you have a choice?

**Author's Note:**

> So a reupload of this!!  
> It went missing but the only reason why is that my computer is open and I did leave it in my study centre so someone may have fiddled with it being an absolute idiot but anyway here it is for a second time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload of chapter 1
> 
> The rest of the reuploads should be out today and maybe the next chapter;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

He knew as soon as he saw the young lady in blue, she was his choice. Her ivory complexion glowed in the Autumn light, showing no trace of blemishes or damage to it. Her golden locks curled down past her shoulders leading his attention to her slim curved body. He traced back up to her eyes. Emerald green. Natural beauty. Adaline Winsley was her name. Very distinctive. Now she was standing before him for the second time since he had met her. He hadn't realised that he had been observing her so intently, that she figured out what he was doing.

"Elder Maxson?" She asked, frowning in discomfort of his gaze.

"Knight Winsley, you're here." He said at last.

"Yes, you said you wanted to speak with me privately." She replied, looking him up and down just as he did moments ago.

"I wanted to discuss some business with you." He said, looking down at her.

"And that is?" She said, watching him pout like some sort of spoilt prince. _Do you always act like you're better than everyone else?_

"Well, I want you...to be my wife." Adaline thought her eyes would pop out of their sockets. She choked on her words.

"I met you a few days ago! I'm not marrying you!" She cried, her green eyes arguing with his icy blue ones.

"You're right, but did I say you have a choice?" He said, placing his hands behind his back and leaning towards her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She spat.

"I'm older." He said, smiling jokingly.

"Biologically yes! But that doesn't mean you can force me to marry you!" She hissed, taking a step back. She was quickly beginning to dislike him.

"I'm the Elder." He replied, trying to show his authority over her, by puffing his chest out more.

Adaline turned to storm away. She had heard enough of his nonsense. He lunged forward and grabbed her arm.

"You will marry me. I think you need to be grateful for the opportunity I have given you." He said, pouting again.

Adaline shook her head. "Get off me!" He let go of her arm and let her pace away to the ladder. He admired her from behind.

Arthur knew of her past. Adaline was frozen in vault 111 for over 210 years. She went into the vault with her parents when she was eighteen. Adaline was let out a while ago as the sole survivor. She was now twenty. Times must have been tough, but she was still the most beautiful woman aboard the Pyrdwen. He'd catch up with her later, once she calmed down...

*

Adaline rapped on Danse's door. As soon as he opened it, Adaline shoved through.

"Knight?! What do you think you're doing?!" Danse said, closing his door.

"Shut up Danse! I'm not in the mood for you or anyone!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I think you need to learn how to address your superiors properly."

"Danse I think you need to be quiet whilst I tell you about your little King down in the command deck." Danse frowned.

"What about Elder Maxson?"

"I have to marry him."

Danse paused for a moment and then broke into a smile. Adaline liked his smile. It was a rare sight to see, but she didn't appreciate him doing it in serious times like now.

"It's an honour to marry the Elder of the brotherhood, especially Maxson. He's the descendant of the founder of the brotherhood. The most important elder of all."

"Seems to me that you wouldn't mind marrying him Danse."

"What? No! All I'm saying is that any _woman _would snap up the chance you've been offered."__

"It's wasn't an offer Danse. I have no choice." Adaline was so frustrated with him. He didn't understand anything.

Adaline opened his door and slammed it shut, leaving for her bunk. _How dare Maxson force me to marry him just like that? _She thought, storming around the Prydwen until she reached her bunk. It was no surprise that the devil himself was there, leaned against the railing spinning a small velvet box around in his hand.__

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I'm here to give you this." He passed her the box.

She hurled it onto her bed. "I don't want it." He smiled.

"Like I said before, you don't have a choice."

"I'm not marrying you godamn it!" She yelled, before bolting away from him.

She hated him. Ever since she lay eyes on him, he got under her skin. The way he pouted made him look like a spoilt brat. The way he smiled made him look like the biggest jerk in the commonwealth. Adaline just hated everything about him, and now she was forced into marrying him. _Why me? Why not the pretty little scribes that saunter around? He's such a bastard! _Adaline went for a few laps of the Pyrdwen to ease her thoughts...__

*

Adaline sat with Danse in the mess hall. He had just came back with their breakfast. She refused to eat anything.

"Adaline, I suggest you eat something. You need energy for duty later today." Danse began.

"Shut your mouth." She spat, immediately regretting taking it out on him.

"Fine." He leaned over and took her plate. "More for me."

"Brothers and sisters of steel, I'm delighted to tell you all some great news indeed. I have chosen Adaline Winsley to be my wife and she has kindly agreed. I would like to invite you all to celebrate this huge step forward in the brotherhood of steel. Soon I will inform you all on our wedding date when it is discussed. Ad Victoriam." Slowly, every set of eyes found their way to Adaline. Danse smiled at her.

"See? People are happy that Maxson is marrying you. The citadel will finally get off his back."

So that's why he was marrying her. He did it to only benefit himself. Adaline stood up and flung the food off her table. Danse jumped back.

"Five second rule!" He said, diving down to scoop up the remains of his breakfast.

Adaline marched away, ignoring all the gaping faces watching her every move.

Arthur climbed up the ladder and noticed Adaline pacing back and forth. She had definitely heard his little announcement.

"Adaline." He smiled, sauntering over to her.

"How dare you?! I didn't agree to anything! You didn't even give me the choice." She yelled, turning away from him.

He shrugged. "Well sometimes Adaline, I have to say things to please the ears of my soldiers."

"Oh and the citadel too?! Marrying for your own benefit? I thought higher of you _Maxson. _" She hissed.__

"Well I'm going to be honest. I need the citadel off my back and you...you're the best option I've got. Oh and you need to start calling me Arthur, I am your fiancé." He said, leaning back against the railing.

Adalines blood was boiling. "I'm just an option now?! You have some nerve and you can go to hell if you think I'm calling you Arthur!"

"Addie don't be like that." He said, giving her a smug grin.

"What did you just call me?" She spat.

"Addie. Wait...you don't like that? Addie, Addie, one, two, three. Why don't you love me?" He teased. He was way too childish to be the elder of the east coast. Adaline balled her fists.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again. If you do, I'll come over there and rip that stupid fake beard off your face!" She turned away.

"You think my beard is fake?" He asked, one brow raised.

"Shut up." She muttered.

He pulled out the small velvet box again. "You still haven't looked at what's inside."

Adaline glanced at the box. "Show me." She spat.

He opened the box. Adaline saw a beautiful prewar gold ring with the shiniest diamond she had ever seen. It was amazing. "I hate it." She said, looking away.

"I know you like it." He said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"No I don't. I will never wear that thing."

Arthur knew she was lying. He could see the look in her eyes. She loved the ring but hated to admit it. He picked it up. "Give me your hand."

"No."

"Adaline, give me your hand."

"I said no!"

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to sing again until you give in...Addie, Addie, one, two, three-"

"Okay! Just stop with the singing!" She held out her hand and twitched suddenly, when his hand touched hers. He slid the ring onto her wedding finger.

"There, you suit it." He said, making that smug face that Adaline just wanted to punch.

"It looks horrible now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." She turned to pace away.

"Adaline before you go, I need you to attend a meeting down at the command deck at 09:00 tomorrow. As the First Lady, you need to be present." He pouted his lips, knowing finewell she hated it.

"First Lady?! Ha...fuck you."

Adaline continued to walk away. She could feel his eyes on her, until she was completely out of his sight.

Arthur thought she was adorable. The way she was so angry, but as soon as she saw the ring she tried to hide the fact that she was actually impressed. He smiled to himself. If the ring impressed her, she'd absolutely love her wedding dress. He strolled back down to the command deck...


	2. Your new future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️

"Adaline." Arthur whispered. She was a silent sleeper. Not a sound came from her. He kneeled closer to her face. "Adaline."

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Adaline regained her focus and once she did, she let out a scream before slapping Arthur in the face.

He fell back. "What was that for?!"

"You were right next to my face?! Why?!" She yelled, pulling her duvet over herself.

"You didn't turn up for the meeting. I thought you ran away or something, so I came here to check if you hadn't." He said, kneeling beside her again. What would she gain from running away?

She sat up and wiped her eye. "What was the meeting about?" She asked.

"It was about our wedding. You don't have to worry about anything. I have picked out the food, drink and the theme for the ceremony. Your dress has arrived and it's in the command deck. Don't panic, I haven't looked at it and I don't want you to either until the day of the wedding which you'll be delighted to know, is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes, guests from the citadel are due here tomorrow and everything down at the airport is already complete. Therefore, I'd like you to remain in the Prydwen main deck with me for the rest of today."

Adaline shook her head. "With you? For the rest of the day? I don't think so."

"I want to spend more time with you, Adaline." _But you don't. It's all an act. You have no reason to spend time with me._

He continued. "Now could you please get dressed."

"Well could you turn around then?!" She hissed, still holding the duvet over herself.

"No. I think that you should be able to dress infront of your husband to be, without a problem."

"No."

"Adaline, I'm really trying to act like a couple, but you don't even want to bother." She had it with him and his lies.

"That because I don't want us to be a couple!" She yelled.

Arthur stood up. Adaline followed in suit. He turned round to be caught off guard by what she was wearing. Just a bra and her underwear...Outstanding. He could feel his suit tighten, so he quickly pulled his coat over himself to hide the sudden excitement.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, searching for her tank top.

"Nothing! Adaline you have thirty seconds or you'll be spending your day dressed as you are right now!" He said, hiding his humiliated face.

"You liked what you saw didn't you?" She said giving him a smug smile. He paused for a moment.

"Am I not allowed to be let's say, _excited _when I see my fiancée in just lingerie?" Adaline felt sick. They had known each other less than a week and he was already getting hard on for her. Disgusting.__

She pulled her top over her head and put on her new brotherhood jumpsuit, that she was again _forced _to wear. She bent over to tie up her boots. As she came up, her ass brushed against Arthur's crotch, making him let out a low moan. Adaline turned round to face him.__

"I see you liked that too." She sighed.

"I must thank you for giving me pleasure in such a manner." He grinned. She didn't intend on turning him on, she just bumped into him. She shoved past and went to walk away. He ran to catch up with her.

"Aren't you forgetting to hold my hand?" He asked, looking at her with that stupid grin. She reluctantly let him entangle his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" She sighed again.

"We're going for a walk." He said, beginning to move at a snail pace. Walking with him at this speed was not something Adaline found enjoyable. They walked in silence to begin with, only thinking what they wouldn't say aloud.

_Can he walk faster?!_

_She's too adorable._

_Can he stop looking at me like I actually mean something to him!_

_She's going to cry my name out so loud tomorrow night. I'm quite sure of that._

*

Arthur walked her around the crew quarters and then up to the top floor of the Prydwen, which was nothing more than a platform going from the front of the ship, to the back. He stopped and set his gaze on her. She got uncomfortable very quickly.

"What?!" She snapped, eyes widening.

"Nothing." He continued to look at her. She was beautiful. Adaline narrowed her eyes.

"What is the problem?! Why are you still staring at me?!" She cried, looking the other way. He broke into a smile and leaned closer to her.

"There is no problem. I'm looking at you because you're gorgeous." Adaline almost threw up in her mouth.

"Don't you think we should be separate on our last day as single people?" She asked, leaning away from him. Arthur had heard of that being a tradition in prewar times, but he didn't like the idea of it.

"No. I've already told you that I want to spend today with you." He replied, pursing his lips. She scowled at him.

"Can you stop doing that with your lips! You do it all the time!" She spat. Arthur frowned jokingly.

"May I ask why you're looking at my lips? Or is that because you want to kiss them?" He asked, pouting even more. Adaline couldn't believe him. He was such an idiot.

"Shut up!" She yelled, walking away from him. Arthur couldn't help but grin.

"I don't see you denying it, _Addie _." He watched as she froze on the spot. She shook her head and continued on her route. She really didn't like that name and Arthur had no clue why. And, he was planning on spending the whole day with her not just an hour, but she was too resistant. He wandered down to his quarters.__

 _ _*__

 _ _

Adaline sat curled up on her bed. She didn't think she could have so much hate for someone. Especially, the one she had to marry. She noticed Danse sauntering over to her. That man was a subconscious womaniser. All the scribes had eyes for him. "Adaline, I hear that your wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes it is." She sighed, allowing him to sit on the end of her bed.

"You don't seem to pleased..." He was more of an idiot than Arthur.

"Of course I'm not pleased Danse! I have to marry that bastard!"

__

"With all due respect Adaline, I don't think you should address your husband to be in that way." Danse was acting as if she was higher in rank and Adaline liked it.

"Danse am I your superior now?" She asked in curiosity. He looked down and then back up. She could see he wasn't happy about that question.

"By code of conduct, an elder's wife is automatically moved to second in command of their region." Second in command?! Adaline was not expecting that. That meant that there was only _Arthur _who was higher ranked than her.__

 _ _"So could I send you to the brig if I wanted to?" She asked, knowing Danse would start panicking. She heard him choke.__

 _ _

"Well...uh...I'm not sure why I would deserve to go there, but yes you can." Adaline smiled smugly at him, making him panic even more.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to send my best friend to the brig." He relaxed a little. Of course she wouldn't act as if she was higher than Danse. He worked for his rank, she got forced into hers. She would have gladly worked up the ranks, but her asshole of a fiancé stopped that.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Danse said, smiling with relief. That's what Adaline loved about him. He smiled when he needed to not to piss people off and think he's greater than them. That award went to Arthur.

"What role have you been given then? For the wedding..." She asked. Thinking of it, only made Adaline grimace.

"That's why I came here. I wanted to tell you that I am to give you away." He said, clearly honoured to get such a role in the ceremony. If she could have chose anyone in the world to give her away, she'd pick Danse. He was the most trustworthy person she knew.

"Really?! That's great! I can't think of anyone better." Danse's face turned a light shade of red. He wiped the back of his neck.

"Thank...you." Adaline grinned back. If she didn't have to marry Arthur, Danse would definitely be a romantic option for her.

"I have to go on duty soon...I'll see you in the morning. I need you in the command deck for 09:30." She nodded.

"See you then Danse." She watched as he ambled away, looking confusingly at the group of scribes gazing at him. He was so blind when it came to romance.

Adaline curled back into a ball. Tomorrow she'd be married to the biggest jackass of the commonwealth. She'd have to live with his pathetic ideals, and his beloved coat that was practically glued to his body, his outgrown beard and that stupid grin! She was not looking forward to the wedding in the slightest...

__


	3. Wedding day (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️

Adaline walked into the command deck, to see a jumble sale. Danse was pacing around, barking orders at the scribes. He was in a black suit that fit him perfectly. He looked so cute. He turned round and saw her stood, leaning against the door frame.

"Adaline you're here. Quick, you need to get undressed to your underwear and be stood on that stool over there." She was caught off guard by what he just said.

"Okay..." Reluctantly she stripped down and stood on the stool. That's when another wave of scribes including Haylen, entered. She beamed at Adaline.

"You're going to love this dress. I think it'll suit you wonderfully." Adaline wouldn't believe that till she saw it. They started with a corset. Adaline turned to look at Danse.

"Why do I have to wear this." She breathed. The scribes were tying it so tight, she could have passed out.

"We're just following orders." He replied, gazing at her.

She frowned back and let them suffocate her even more. Out of nowhere, more scribes came in with a huge crinoline. It took about half an hour to get it on and when it was, she could really feel the weight of the pointless addition. Then the dress came. It was a massive, laced sleeved dress with an endless trail of white at the back of it. That took a further forty minutes to get on along with her heels. Danse had people standing on the sofas so they didn't leave a speck of dirt on the dress. _That OCD perfectionist. _she thought, smiling to herself.__

 _ _"Okay we need to do your hair and makeup and then we are ready to fly down to the airport." Haylen said, stepping around the trail of the dress that went out of the command deck. Soon Adaline's hair was curled into a low side bun. For some reason, she had to wear a giant crown with her veil. She could only imagine what Arthur looked like. That King would be done up more than she was. Haylen finished her makeup and grabbed a mirror.__

 _ _

"Ready to see the finished result?" She asked. Adaline didn't want to but nodded anyway. Haylen held up the mirror so she could see herself. The dress was...beautiful.

"What do you think?" Danse asked, smiling proudly.

"I...love it." She admitted at last. She smiled, Danse smiled, Haylen smiled, everybody smiled.

"Let's go." Danse said, carefully stepping beside her and linking his arm around hers. He led her out to the flight deck. Luckily, the wind was calm. Danse helped her onto a vertibird and they flew down to the airport. Adaline could see that the place was packed with guests. It made her dead-end nervous.

"How many people did he invite?" She asked Danse.

"Well, with all the elders from the citadel and the different coasts and their families, that's about two hundred people. Then adding the council and their families that's about another hundred..." Adaline's stomach flipped. That was too many people. Danse walked her around the side route, where no one was. He looked down at her.

"You look amazing you know that?" He smiled.

"Thank you Danse...I just wish I could be happier with marrying him."

"It's okay, you'll love him eventually." He replied, smirking.

"No I won't!" She spat.

Danse rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say..." At that moment, Kells came around the corner. His eyes widened at seeing Adaline in her dress. He smiled.

"Elder Maxson is ready for you." Danse nodded and turned to look at Adaline.

"This is where I leave you. I'll be sat on the front row so don't worry." What? He was meant to walk her down the aisle!

"Danse! You're meant to walk me all the way to him!"

"Well I've been ordered different. You have to walk down the aisle by yourself." She shook her head. What sort of way was that? She needed Danse. He passed her some flowers and offered her a last smile, before disappearing.

Haylen came up to her. "When you're ready, we'll play the music." That reassured her a little. She nodded at Haylen.

"I'm ready."

*

The music started playing.

"Could you all please stand for your bride." Everyone rose.

Arthur turned round to see Adaline. She was out of this world. The dress was perfect and so was she. He smiled at her.

He was the first thing that caught her eye. He was wearing a fancy tuxedo with a humongous regal red overcoat, that had all sorts of sparkling diamonds and golden baubles scattered over it. That thing must have took ages to make. He too wore a crown along with the biggest grin ever. He looked ridiculous. Adaline had to hide her own smile. He was way too spoilt as elder. Her gaze met his.

"You look stunning." He mouthed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you." She mouthed back. Arthur frowned jokingly. People in the audience must have also worked out what she had just said, judging by the looks they gave her. She finally made it to where he was standing.

Men in suits removed Arthur's huge overcoat and placed it carefully on a table. He then took his crown off and passed it to them. Adaline looked him up and down when his overcoat was removed. She admitted to herself that his suit fit even better than Danse's did. He took her hand. His skin was smooth.

The talk went on for ages. Kells made them repeat verses from the bible and passages from poems. Then the whole airport were singing hymns. Arthur sang along facing her. For some reason, she couldn't look anywhere else but his beaming face. She never saw this side of the brotherhood until now. It seemed like every single person was in high spirits. Finally, Kells moved onto their vows. Everyone watched in amazement. Every vow she exchanged was a lie through her teeth. She had no idea that Arthur had a little speech prepared for her before their last vow.

"Adaline my love, I know I haven't known you for long and I understand that you were reluctant to marry me at first. But I have never met anyone as beautiful and as smart and as witty as you. I know that you're the right one for me. I will devote my life to you till my last breath, because I love you Adaline and I want to be with you forever." She didnt believe any of that. She heard a wave of "Aww" wash through the crowd. She looked down and then back at Kells.

"Elder Maxson if you could repeat after me: I Arthur Maxson, take you Adaline Winsley to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Arthur looked down at her and grinned proudly. "I Arthur Maxson, take you Adaline Winsley to be my lawfully wedded wife." He was so happy, she could feel it. Kells turned to her.

"If you could repeat after me: I Adaline Winsely, take you Arthur Maxson to be my lawfully wedded husband." She turned her head to look him in the eye.

"I Adaline Winsley, take you Arthur Maxson to be my lawfully wedded husband." He beamed even more and took her hand to slip her wedding ring back on her finger. She took his hand and slipped his ring on his finger too. Adaline knew finewell what was coming next.

"Elder Maxson, you may kiss the bride." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips softly. She was surprised that he didn't do it forcefully. It felt...nice. The airport audience jumped up and erupted into cheers. Arthur took her hand again and faced the crowd.

"You can now walk down the aisle for the first time, as Mr and Mrs. Maxson." Kells said, saluting. He just had to make a big deal about it didn't he? He didn't let her walk down the aisle. Instead he lifted her up and carried her down it, grinning at her. The crowd all saluted and chanted 'Ad Victoriam.' They could hear snaps going off from cameras. This would be remembered in the brotherhood forever. Arthur carried her, until they were out of sight. He carefully placed her down.

"Satisfied your ego yet?" She hissed, walking away from him.

"I wanted to be romantic about walking down the aisle for the first time with you." He said, stepping over her dress trail.

"Well it wasn't romantic!" Arthur watched her walk. He could see the discomfort because of the dress.

"We have some free time to get ready for the after party. Do you want me to help you change into something more comfortable?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine as I am." Adaline said, through gritted teeth trying to not show her discomfort to him.

"I know you're lying, but if you don't want to change then we can just go for a walk together until the after party." She had already done quite enough walking for one day. She turned her body so she could walk more comfortably.

"I don't want to walk with you. Don't you think I know your game? You don't love me! You married me so the citadel would keep off your back! You didn't give me a say in anything! Now I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life!" Adaline yelled, walking faster. Arthur paused for a moment and then caught up with her, which didn't take long at all.

"How do you know that I don't love you?" He asked.

"Because love isn't forced." Adaline muttered. For the first time, Arthur didn't have an immediate response.

"Just...make sure you turn up to the after party." He murmered, before letting her walk away. He knew he married her to shut the citadel up but he really loved her, even if she didn't love him back. Arthur walked the opposite way to her and did a few laps of the airport. This was meant to be his wedding day and he just let his bride go. Hopefully the after party would lighten things up...

__


	4. Wedding day (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

Arthur felt like a fool. An hour. He had waited an hour for Adaline, to eventually realise that she wasn't going to make an appearance. He jumped up from his seat and hightailed up to the Prydwen. She'd be somewhere in there. He climbed up the ladder and searched around the main deck for her.

Adaline stood against the railing, reading an old mission report. She had got herself out of her wedding attire and stripped down to her lingerie night dress. She just couldn't be bothered to go to the after party. She didn't even feel bad for Arthur. He expected her to do everything he said and for once she didn't.

"Adaline." She blitzed herself around to see Arthur stood, looking like he was about to explode. She tightened her grip around the railing as he prowled towards her.

"So you finally realised that I wasn't going to turn up?" She said, trying to act brave when really she was fearing for her life because of the way he was looking at her.

"Yes. It took me an hour but I'm here now aren't I?" He spat. She had never seen him angry before. For once she longed for his normal teasing self. He was face to face with her now. Arthur raised his hand to her face and brushed the loose strands of hair out of the way. Adaline held her breath. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to his quarters.

"Where are you taking me?!" She cried, struggling to get free of his grip.

"Will you answer me?!" She cried again, giving up with trying to break free. Arthur ignored her and opened his door. He shut it behind her and made sure it was locked. Now he had her trapped. He began by taking his coat off and hanging it up. Adaline watched as he unbuttoned his cuffs and removed his shirt. She may have been petrified of him right now, but she couldn't deny how muscular he was. At least she had been forced to marry one hell of a goodlooking man. He slipped off his shoes and kicked them near the door. Then he undid his belt and let it clatter onto the ground. She realised what he was going to do.

"No please! Arthur I'm sorry I will never do anything like this ever again to you." She pleaded, backing up into the corner. He continued undressing until he wore only his boxers. Adaline didn't know what to do. Her fate was already sealed. Arthur was now once again face to face with her. He slowly lifted up her dress. She tried to resist, but she had no chance against his strength. All she could do was beg for mercy.

"Please don't do this! I'm not ready!" She pleaded once more. Arthur looked her in the eye.

"I can give you more than what you think I can. You didn't turn up to the after party because you don't love me, but I love you Adaline and right now I'm going to prove it to you." He traced a hand up her leg and tugged at her panties. Adaline couldn't resist his touch on her skin. She let him pull them down and throw them across the room. He wedged his thigh between her legs and let their tongues meet. He really knew how to turn her on. Adaline didn't realise that she was pulling at his boxers.

"Hmmm, you're very wet." Arthur murmered, pulling himself and Adaline onto his bed.

"Shut up..." She panted, raking her fingers through his hair. She used her other hand to rip his boxers off and free him of his eager boner. She looked down. She was impressed. Very impressed. As soon as he got the chance, he entered inside of her. _Rude._

"You should ask to come in next time." She teased. Arthur let out a laugh. Adaline then let him explore deeper.

"Is this okay?" He asked, steadying himself so he didn't accidentally collapse onto her. Adaline pulled him down.

"This is...this is fine." Was all she could manage. Arthur thrusted even deeper. She cried out his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. _I knew I could get her to do that._

"Are you sure this is okay? I could-" Adaline put a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much." She interrupted, forcing him into her. Arthur let out a groan, when he felt her tighten around him. Adaline completely lost herself to the man she hated most. He proved himself greatly. Arthur lay beside her.

"I told you that I could give you more." He whispered. Adaline climbed on top of him.

"Are you ready for your turn?" She asked, stroking his abdomen. Arthur was not expecting that. He just wanted to prove himself worthy to her. He had a heart attack when he felt her go down on him. He knocked his head back and enjoyed every moment of her sucking him off. He really couldn't help it when he ejactulated into her mouth. Adaline was forced to swallow it down. There wasn't exactly another option. She climbed back up to him and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Was that necessary?" He asked.

"I didn't hear you complaining." She replied, stroking his chest hair. He grinned. She was right. He never thought he'd see this side of her.

"There's no chance that you can get pregnant is there?" He asked, quietly. She sat up to look at him.

"Isn't that what you want though? Heirs to continue your name?"

"Eventually, but I want you to myself for a while before we think of children." He replied, pulling her back down to lie with him. He pulled a duvet over them and soon they both dozed off.

*

A knock at the door, awoke Arthur. He exhaled out and looked over at Adaline. He climbed over her and pulled on some lounging pants, before answering the door. It was Danse. He frowned at Arthur's attire.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with my wife." Danse didn't have a clue what he meant.

"I don't follow." He said, raising a brow.

"Danse do you understand me when I say I slept with Adaline?" Arthur said, realising how absent minded Danse actually was. He remained silent.

"Danse I had sex with her okay?" Danse finally came to some sort of an understanding.

"Oh." Arthur facepalmed. Danse needed educating on romance.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if I could borrow Adaline for a moment?" He asked.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

"I just wanted to talk to her..." Danse replied, getting uncomfortable from Arthur's stare.

"About?"

"...I need to tell Adaline, not you." Danse said, immediately regretting talking that way.

"Well she's asleep. I'll tell her to come find you in the morning."

Danse sighed. "Of course...ad victoriam." Arthur watched as he trudged away. _What's the matter with him? _Arthur shook his head and closed his door. He slipped back into bed and looked over at Adaline. She slept on her front. Strange. He closed his eyes and dozed back off...__


	5. I'm leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️
> 
> Finally back to normal with updating this fic :}

Adaline woke up in a heap of sheets. She remembered what she did last night...with _Arthur _. He was sat at his terminal typing something. She pulled a sheet with her as she walked across the room to retrieve her night dress. Arthur turned in his chair.__

"Adaline you're awake. Was the bed up to your liking?" She bent over to pick up her dress.

"Maybe." She replied. "Uh...don't you have a bathroom or somewhere I can get dressed?"

He stood up and opened a door, which was disguised as a cuboard. Adaline peered in. He had his own shower and even a bath.

"If you're not impressed then I'm afraid I'm running out of options to do so." He said, standing behind her.

"Do you have hot water?"

"Yes I do. I could run a bath for you or something if you want." That was enough to impress her. She had longed for a bath for over 200 years.

"That would be nice." Arthur walked into his bathroom and ran the water. He then went to another cuboard and pulled out some towels. He took the night dress from her.

"I'll put it in the washing basket to be cleaned later." She nodded. When he wasn't prowling around stripping, he was rather neat the way he did things. Arthur threw it into the basket first try, and walked back into the bathroom to stop the water and add bubble bath. She could get used to this.

"I'll...leave you it. I'm afraid you're going to have to wear something of mine for now, until we move your things here." Even though she was married to him, she was hoping she could have still slept in her normal bed. He knew what she was thinking.

"Yes Adaline, you'll be sharing these quarters with me. I'll clear some space out for your things later." He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Adaline exhaled out and placed the sheet on the side. She finally had time to herself. She had spent way too much time with Arthur. Adaline stepped in the bath and lied back. It brought her back to prewar times. She closed her eyes and definitely didn't expect Arthur to come flying in, carrying some Tshirt. _You motherfucker...I was relaxing!_

"Adaline, I brought you some clothes to wear-" He looked up to see a beautiful image. His wife in a bathtub, covered in bubbles.

"When you said you'd leave me to it, that doesn't mean you can come in like you did! You gave me the fright of my life!" Arthur smiled and placed the clothes down.

"There's no need to be frightened, no one is going to come in but me." She watched as he came and kneeled beside the bathtub. "Danse wanted to speak with you last night. I suggest after you're finished in here, you go see him. He didn't seem happy at all and insisted that he needed to tell just you something."

"I'll go see him later." Arthur stood up.

"Well I'll leave you to it _again _." He gave his stupid grin, before closing the door for a second time. He was so infuriating. Adaline finished her bath and got dressed into Arthur's tshirt. It fit her like a short dress. She dried her hair and walked out into his room...their room.__

"I'm going to see Danse." She said. Arthur shook his head.

"Not dressed like that you're not." She couldn't be bothered arguing over little things like now.

"Well it's what you gave me to wear so..." Adaline put her hand on the door handle. Arthur jumped forward and grabbed her arm.

"I said you're not leaving, dressed like that."

"Why?" She spat.

Arthur let go of her arm and paced the other way. "I don't want the other men aboard looking at you when you're dressed in revealing clothing." So this was his game. Jealousy.

"I don't care, it's not like they're going to try anything..."

"You'll be surprised by how wrong you are, now I don't want you leaving this room until I come back with your clothes and things from upstairs." She narrowed her eyes and stormed into the bathroom. He wouldn't let her do anything.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Yes, I think I already knew that." He muttered, getting dressed into his uniform and shrugging his beloved coat over it. He walked over to the bathroom door. He pushed against it but he could feel her weight on the other side, stopping him from getting in.

"Adaline open the door."

"Fuck off."

He was left with no choice. "Adaline you will open this door now or I'll force my way in and take you back to our bed." That was the last thing Adaline wanted. She yanked opened the door and shoved past him. He closed it and turned to see her sat up against the wall sulking.

"I'm going to get your things. Then you can get dressed and go see Danse." She said nothing. He sighed and went to leave the room. He made sure he locked the door behind him, incase she made any attempt to escape. He walked up the stairs to retrieve her stuff.

Adaline pulled at the door. _He locked me inside of here! _She paced around and kicked his coat rack over and grabbed for his alcohol. She wasn't going to drink it. She'd pour it down the sink. After she did that, she placed the bottles back on his table as if they were never touched. Ten minutes later, he came back carrying her things. He immediately noticed the out of place room. He placed her belongings down on the table and picked up his coat rack.__

"Now I don't appreciate you destroying our quarters because I wouldn't let you walk out in just a tshirt...here." He passed her a black uniform. "I got this for you whilst I was out. You're expected to wear it since you're second in command." She didn't say anything but instead walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Arthur sighed. _She'll be the death of me._

Adaline put her uniform on and cleaned herself up. It definitely felt comfier than her old jumpsuit. Her attention was drawn to Arthur letting out a sound of frustration. She heard him rip open the door. He stood holding all the empty bottles of alcohol.

"What did you do?!"

"That serves you right for locking me in here as if I'm your prisoner!" Arthur couldn't believe her. Clearly she didn't drink any of it. She just poured a fortune worth of alcohol down the drain. He stormed out and placed the bottles in the bin, before leaving for the command deck. He had quite enough of her antics. Adaline checked the door to see if he hadn't locked it. He hadn't. She opened the door and went to find Danse.

*

Adaline rapped on his door. He came to answer it.

"Adaline you're here." He ushered her inside and shut his door. She suited the black uniform a lot more than her old one. It brought out her eyes.

"I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He stood so he was face to face with her.

"Is everything alright?"

"...I don't know...let me start from the beginning..." She could see he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"When I first met you I didn't think much of it. You were just a civilian to me. But as time went on, I thought you to be my loyal sister in steel and my best friend...Now I can't deny the strange feelings I get for you any longer..." He looked so confused.

"What do you feel when you're around me?" She asked, quietly.

"That's what I don't know...I feel more than just...your best friend..." She knew what he was trying to say.

"Danse do you love me?" His face turned crimson. He was avoiding her stare. She gently took his hand.

"Danse tell me the truth..." He gave the slightest of nods. She sat him down on the bed and went beside him. She looked him in the eye.

"Now you need to hear me out when I tell you this. I'm married to Arthur and as much as I don't want to be, I'm not going to betray him like that. But I promise you, we'll always be best friends." Danse brushed a hand through his hair. They may have well called him 'Paladin Friendzoned.'

"I think...I think I need some time alone." He murmered. Adaline nodded and left him to it. She was never going to tell Arthur. She didn't trust him to be understanding about it. She found him in the command deck.

"Finally came to your senses?" He spat.

"Don't start this again Arthur."

"What? The fact that you wasted perfectly good alcohol?!"

"So you're still pouting about losing some drink that can easily be replaced."

He crept towards her. "You know finewell that you need punishing for what you did." She knew exactly what he was thinking. She wouldn't fall into his trap again. Adaline took a step back.

"I'm not doing this for a second time with you..." Arthur pulled the zip of her jumpsuit down to expose her chest. He traced a hand along her collarbone. Adaline tried to ignore the sensation he was giving her. Arthur moved his other hand pull her closer to him.

"I see that we're the only ones in the command deck." He whispered close to her ear. Adaline knew he had all the power right now. He zipped her jumpsuit down to her waist.

"Are you really planning on punishing me here? Anyone could walk through that door." Arthur looked at the flight deck door and back at her.

"Only if you're really quiet about it." He pushed her up against the wall, out of sight of anyone who walked by. He pulled his zipper down and yanked Adaline's flight suit even further to make an opening for him. He got inside of her, whilst Adaline stroked his face. She tried desperately to not let a sound escape her, but it just wasn't working. She could feel herself coming.

"Arthur I don't think I can't stay quiet..." She said through a number of pants. Arthur put a hand to her mouth and stopped himself from making any noise when he spilled into her. His head fell onto her shoulder. They stood for a while, catching their breath.

"Elder Maxson?" Never did Arthur have a shock as great as he did there and then. He spun round to yank up his zipper and wrapped his coat around Adaline. He looked shamefully at Kells.

"Sir I'm glad to see that you're already trying to make heirs, but I must inform you that Paladin Danse and his team have found more information on the institute. They plan to leave for the glowing sea tomorrow at 06:00." Arthur nodded.

"Uh...Make sure their vertibird is fully supplied for their journey. I will see them off when they depart."

"Of course sir, ad victoriam." Kells saluted and turned on his heel. Arthur looked back at Adaline. She couldn't feel any more humiliated than she did at that moment. She zipped up her uniform and forced the coat into Arthur's hands.

"What was I thinking?! Falling for your stupid game again!"

"What game are you talking about? You got that for wasting my drink."

"I don't care about the alcohol Arthur! It's you and your act. You know I don't love you yet you act like I do! I don't want to have sex with you, but it feels so...right. I just hate you so much!" She cried, turning away.

"I have no act! All I do is love you but you just push me away and remind me how much you hate me! Of course when anything I do pleasures you, you're happy but that can't just be having sex! What about me huh? I have to listen to my own wife complain about how you were forced into marrying me, but guess what? The citadel forced me first! I didn't want this but I'm using the opportunity I have to get to know you more and provide for you as your husband. Our love wil always be forced in your eyes."

Adaline could feel tears coming. He ripped her apart within thirty seconds. "I'm leaving!" She yelled and stormed for the flight deck door. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well try not to bruise your knees when you come crawling back to me!" When things went right, they went wrong soon after. Arthur turned and leaned on the railing. He reckoned she'd come back by the end of the day after her little sulk. Everything always had to be about her. She wasn't happy, she didn't love him, she was forced into this. Arthur traipsed back to his quarters and awaited for her return...


	6. Enjoy Vacation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️
> 
> This took a while to upload for study reasons and because I didn't think the smut was any good :(  
> But I've been preparing in advance with the next few chapters so they should be out sooner than this one was \ (•◡•)

Adaline hightailed up to the Prydwen. She had been gone for two weeks. Knights escorted her inside and to her quarters. Adaline opened the door. Arthur was sat at his terminal. He turned round in his chair.

"Enjoy vacation?" He asked, standing up to move closer to her.

"Oh it was lovely! I stayed at diamond city and whilst I was there I met some really goodlooking men..." Arthur didn't take her joke kindly. He lunged forward to grab her jaw and push her back to the door.

"How dare you! You left me for two weeks! Two weeks Adaline!"

"Can you get off me?!" That only made him tighten his grip.

"No! Last time I was easy on you, but now your cries are going to echo down the Prydwen for days..." Adaline didn't want to admit that she longed for this moment with him. This proved that she really did find happiness from him when they were having sex. Arthur practically ripped her jumpsuit off her body and held her against the wall. He threw his coat to the floor and yanked his own suit down.

"Are you ready?" He asked, slipping a hand into her panties. She let out a moan. Arthur grinned at her and continued whilst he forcefully let his tongue meet hers. She pulled his suit down fully and slipped her own hand into his boxers. She searched for his length and squeezed it hard. Arthur let out a long groan and pulled Adaline onto the bed. He posistioned her more comfortably and crept down her body, kissing her abdomen on his way down until he reached where he wanted to. Adaline grabbed at his hair.

"Oh...my...please don't stop..." She breathed, shifting with excitement when she could feel herself coming. She squirted into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop and crept back up. Arthur pinned her arms down and sent an immensely deep thrust into her. Adaline cried out louder than ever before.

"Arthur?" She panted. He looked down.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for leavi-" Adaline let out another sudden scream when he went in even further.

"We'll discuss things later..." He said, moaning as he ejactulated into her. Everything just felt so right. Adaline was nearly crushed by him, but she managed to roll out of the way.

"Ready for more?" He said. She gave a little nod. He raised a brow and stood her up.

"Get on your knees and suck." She did as he said. He brushed his hand through her hair as she began with his tip. He jerked forward, forcing his full length into the back of her throat. She sucked him off, until he came into her mouth and knocked his head back, groaning in pleasure. He pulled her back up and embraced her tightly. Adaline didn't think they had ever hugged before.

"As I was saying...I'm sorry for leaving. It was in the heat of the moment, and I didn't meet any goodlooking men whilst I was away so you don't have to worry." Arthur was so relieved to hear that. He smiled down at her.

"Do you want me to run a bath for you?" He asked, looking at her exhausted face.

"Only if you're joining me..." Adaline was in such a good mood after that. Hopefully, she'd stay this way to enjoy her bath with Arthur.

"Of course I'll join you." He pulled on his boxers and went to run the bath. They were on a lucky streak. Surpirisnlgy, they hadn't argued yet. When the water was ready, he called for Adaline. She pattered in, with a pillow over herself. Arthur removed his pants and took the pillow from her. He stepped in after she did. Adaline sat facing him. He was making patterns in the bubbles. She watched as he did. He looked up and smiled.

"Come here." He said, pulling her inbetween his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. It was so relaxing. Adaline closed her eyes and almost dozed off until Arthur started tickling her. He had found her weakness. She broke down into giggles.

"Arthur stop it! I can't! I'm really ticklish!" She couldn't control herself. He grinned at her. _Was that the first time she laughed? _She managed to turn herself round so she was sat on him. He looked up at her. She was gorgeous.__

"What about you? Are you ticklish?" She teased, leaning closer to his face.

"You're going to have to find out." He replied, knowing that he was ticklish as hell. Adaline traced her hands down his abdomen and under the water.

"Are you ticklish here?" She said, just a mere few centimetres away from his face. She completely titilated him. Arthur felt completely aroused and amused at the same time. He broke into a fit of laughter.

"Get off me! It's too much!" Adaline grinned at him. His reaction was priceless. He managed to grab her hands and pull her forward to kiss him. Adaline grazed her teeth over his bottom lip. She wanted a repeat of earlier. The bathroom door flew open.

"Sir I have something you...need to hear..." It was Quinlan and he knew he was in deep trouble for interrupting like that. Arthur moved his arm over Adaline's chest.

"Can you get out and go back to your office!" He yelled. Quinlan scrambled out and slammed the door shut. Adaline looked at Arthur.

"That's the second time someone has walked in on us! He can't just do that! You need him telling!" She cried jumping out of the bathtub, closely followed by Arthur. He wrapped a towel around them both.

"I'll give Quinlan an official warning, but he did sound urgent. We should get dressed." Adaline pulled them over to her drawer and took out some lingerie. She put it on and let Arthur have the the towel. She rummaged through for her uniform and by the time she found it, Arthur was already dressed and waiting.

"I have never known it to take ten minutes to find something to wear." Adaline rolled her eyes and continued getting ready.

"Okay let's go." Arthur reached for her hand.

"You need to remember to hold my hand when we go out."

"Yeah, okay." They walked out of their quarters and down to Quinlan's office.

He was scurrying around, pulling all sorts of documents and files out cabinets.

"Proctor Quinlan I am giving you an officia-"

"Elder Maxson! You're here! Something terrible has happened!" Arthur kept his cool.

"What is it Quinlan?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

"It's Paladin Danse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to add to everything...I've moved study groups so no more retarded peers ruining my work  
> \ (•◡•) / ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	7. Blind Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️

"He's gone awol?!" Arthur growled.

"Yes! No one has seen him since earlier!"

"I want him dead!" He roared, pacing around. Adaline was still in utter shock. Danse was a synth? There was no way! She ran infront of Arthur and pushed onto his chest.

"You can't kill him! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Coming out as a synth is wrong enough." He spat, shoving past her. Yet again, they were arguing. She bolted after him and grabbed his hand.

"If you value you my opinion so little, then you can keep this. I'm not letting you kill Danse for no fault of his own." She passed him her wedding ring. So she sided with Danse over her own husband now?

"Adaline get back here now!" He yelled, chasing after her. Adaline knew where Danse would go to hide. Listening post bravo. It was their fall back point if the police station got overrun.

"Arthur no!" She sped down the ladder and ran out to the flight deck to catch the next vertibird. "Ah...shit hurry up." She muttered, when she saw Arthur prowling down the stairs towards her.

"You know where he's ran off to don't you?" He hissed.

"No." Arthur knew she was lying.

"You will take me to him."

"No."

"Well then tell me where he is."

"No."

"Adaline..." She knew he would never give up.

"I said no!"

" _Addie_ tell me." She just couldn't stand it when he called her that.

"Listening post bravo." She murmered. Arthur had all the information he needed.

Arthur called the Knight over. "Take my wife up to our quarters. Do not let her leave until I return." Adaline couldn't believe him. The Knight escorted her inside, against her huge protest. If he killed Danse, she'd run away and never come back.

Ten minutes later, Adaline sat in her quarters. She had to do something. Arthur had ordered her to stay here whilst he was out hunting down Danse, her best friend. He just couldn't die. She jumped up.

"Knight, I want you to let me out of here right now."

"By order of Elder Maxson, I'm not allowed to do that."

"I don't care what he ordered! He's not here now meaning I'm in command! Now let me out of here or I'll have you pressed for charges!" The knight knew the punishment to be pressed for charges by a high up senior officer.

"Of course, Mrs Maxson." The knight opened the door and let Adaline out. This was no time to stroll. She was racing against Arthur killing Danse. Adaline bolted outside and dived into a vertibird. There was no lancer. She was going to have to drive it herself.

"What the fuck is this?! How do I even start the vertibird?!" She was pressing all sorts of buttons. She had no clue what she was doing.

"Mrs Maxson?" It was a lancer.

"Am I glad to see your face! Quick get me to the listening post bravo!" The lancer nodded and jumped into the piloting seat. Adaline sat back and only hoped that Arthur hadn't finished his job yet.

*

Arthur pulled out a combat knife. He stalked forward. "On your knees. Paladin." Danse did as he said. He collapsed onto the ground.

"Now let this be a warning to the institute to never infiltrate the brotherhood again." Just as he was about to finish Danse, Arthur was startled to see Adaline jump infront and put her hands to his chest. Danse crawled out of the way.

"Adaline! What are you doing here?!" She grabbed hold of his hand to make sure the knife stayed put.

"Did you not listen to anything I said?! You clearly don't care about our marriage enough to show mercy. I know your feelings towards synths, but Danse didn't know that he was one! Look at him Arthur. Look at what you have caused!

"I-"

"Shut your mouth and listen! Danse may be a creation of the institute but in his ten years of service to the brotherhood of steel, he has not done one thing wrong. He has served our cause without questioning any of it. He has acted as a great role model for all of the soldiers in the east coast and every one of them will tell you the same. Heck if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be married right now. I would have never met you." Adaline looked at Danse, sat against the wall in tears. Her heart just broke for him. She looked back at Arthur, hands still on his chest.

"Arthur...You can't kill him. If you do, I'll never forgive you and you can consider our marriage over." She said in a low, quiet voice. "Arthur you have a choice. Don't pick the wrong one. Now I'm going to talk to Danse." She looked into his eyes. _Please don't mess this up._ Adaline turned and walked over to Danse, leaving Arthur speechless.

"Danse?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

"Danse look at me." Slowly, he looked up with bleary brown eyes. On impulse, Adaline wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tight. She didn't care if Arthur was watching her, this might have been the last time she got to spend with Danse.

"I'm so sorry." She said, when Danse eventually embraced her back.

"Don't be. You've been more a friend to me than anyone ever before. I just wish it didn't have to end like this...Go. I'll take whatever fate he has chose for me. I love you Adaline." He whispered. Adaline let him go to look at his face. He offered her one last smile, before she kissed him on the cheek. Danse's face turned mahogany. She glanced at Arthur. He was studying the knife in his hand. Adaline forced herself to go stand at his side.

Arthur watched as Danse shuffled uncomfortably when left alone. He hated synths and he hated Danse. He knew he would go against everything the brotherhood stood for if he let him live. But Adaline would hate him if he did what was right. He walked towards Danse, leaving Adaline to watch at a nervous wreck.

"Stand up." He spat. Danse climbed to his feet and stood face to face with him. Arthur could see the genuine fear in his eyes. He couldn't do it. He shook his head and threw the knife to the ground.

"Danse as far as I'm concerned, you're dead. You are forbidden to step foot on the Pyrdwen ever again or make contact with anyone within the brotherhood of steel. Should you disobey me, know you'll be fired upon without second thought. Now never let me see you again." Arthur turned around and looked at Adaline.

"Let's go." He muttered, trudging up the hill, allowing her to follow him. Arthur stopped before he got into the vertibird. "You should know that it includes you when I say no contact with anyone from the brotherhood. If I find out you have went behind my back, then I'll finish the machine for good."

"No. He's my best friend, regardless of what you think. I can see him whenever I want." Arthur raked a hand through his face. She was always arguing back.

"Just get into the vertibird." He said, ushering her to climb inside. Adaline pushed him away from her.

"No! I won't turn my back on Danse just because you have!" Arthur didn't want to hear it. He had done enough for one day.

"Get in the vertibird." He repeated again. She refused. Arthur picked Adaline up and lifted her into the vertibird with him.

"You can't stop me!" She yelled.

"Lancer, get us back to the Prydwen." He said, ignoring her tantrum.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Adaline cried again, trying to get free from his grip.

"Don't listen to her. Start up the vertibird." The lancer nodded.

"Of course sir." It left Adaline no choice. She got her arm free and gave a huge elbow strike to Arthur's face, making him let go of her and cry out. She attempted to jump out of the vertibird, but Arthur was just too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. The lancer took flight.

After a tedious fit from Adaline, she calmed down and shuffled away from Arthur to edge of the vertibird. _I'd be happier to plummet to my death than live a life with him._ Arthur studied her closely. He knew what she was thinking. He always knew. _What more does she want? I let Danse live and she still isn't happy._ They docked at the Prydwen. Adaline stormed inside, shoving past Kells who was waiting for their arrival back. Arthur climbed off and traipsed towards him.

"Is everything okay Elder Maxson?" Kells asked, raising a brow at his lack of energy.

"No Kells, it isn't." He trudged inside and headed for his quarters.

*

Adaline wasn't there. _I don't care anyway._ He sat down at his table and poured out some new wine he had got and began drinking. He just didn't understand. Adaline hated everything he did. _Unless it's sex. She loves that._

Adaline didn't know what to do. She had promised herself to only run if Arthur killed Danse, but he didn't. She knew she had to go back to him. She went to their quarters and opened the door.

Arthur looked up at Adaline. "Hmm, I never thought you'd come here at your own choice." He spat, drinking some bourbon. Adaline noticed the empty bottles of beer and wine. He had definitely drank them all. She continued to her drawer and pulled out a new night dress. Arthur watched as she did.

"And you're staying here tonight? Never been so lucky in my life." Adaline couldn't deal with him in such a state. She walked over to him and ripped the bottle from his hand. She threw it in the bin.

"Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?" He said, falling into her as he stood up. Adaline steadied him.

"You're drunk. You need to go to bed." She said, pulling his coat off.

"No! Pass me that back!"

"Arthur, you're not having it. It's time to sleep." Adaline hung his coat up and turned to look at him. He was struggling to pull his zip down on his uniform. She pulled it down for him.

"Take your suit and boots off, whilst I go get dressed." Adaline came out of the bathroom moments later to see him in bed, settling down. _Thank the Lord._ She slipped in beside him. Arthur moved his arm to pull her closer to his body.

"Adaline?"

"Yes?"

"You're really warm." She sighed.

"Go to sleep."

"No. I wanted to tell you that you are really pretty and I really like you...no I really love you and did I mention that you are really pretty?" Adaline turned to face him.

"Yes you did. You've already told me that many times before."

"I just thought you should know again." He murmered, resting his forehead on hers. They were so close together, their noses were touching. Adaline closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Out of the nowhere, Arthur kissed her softly.

"Goodnight Adaline." He mumbled, before fully dozing off. _I can't do this with him._ She closed her eyes for a second time and forced herself asleep...


	8. All I want to do is make you happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️

Arthur woke up with a splitting headache. He remembered everything up to arriving back at Prydwen and coming to his quarters to drink. He grumbled as he sat up. Adaline lay beside him. _I thought she hated me?_ He shook his head and climbed over her. Arthur sat on the bed, whilst he collected himself.

"Can you move? I'm trying to sleep." Adaline muttered, edging him off the bed with her leg. Arthur stood up and got dressed into just his jumpsuit. He was not only suffering from a major hangover, but he was in a terrible mood. He had let Danse live. A synth. Thinking about it only made him feel even worse. Arthur also knew he had a meeting later, which added to the grim atmosphere. Adaline slowly sat up. She too did not look happy.

"Do you want to go out anywhere today after the meeting?" He asked, sitting beside her legs.

"If I said that I wanted to, you would ask me where I'm going and if I told you, we'd end up divorced." Arthur froze and turned to look at her.

"Adaline...We've been over this! I'm not allowing you to see that thing!" Adaline kicked him in the side, not hurting him in any way.

"Danse is not a thing! How dare you say that?!"

"Because it's the truth." Adaline rolled off the bed.

"I've had it with you! I am going to see him whether you like it or not!" She stormed out of the door, before Arthur even saw it coming.

"Adaline!" He chased after her, pulling his coat on. She was pacing down the hall. Adaline was looking for Haylen and Rhys. They'd help her with Danse. But with Arthur hunting her, that would be a difficult task. She slowed down when she entered the mess area. All eyes were on her.

"Mrs Maxson, may I ask why you are dressed in your bedwear?" It was Kells. She remembered that she was still in her night dress. Arthur walked up behind Adaline and reached for her hand.

"Captain Kells, there's no need to worry. My wife and I were just playing a little game of cat and mouse." Adaline looked up at him. He looked back and grinned.

"Well, I'll leave you to it sir, ma'am." Arthur smiled and when he noticed that Adaline wasn't doing the same, he jerked into her little. She faked a grin. He turned them round and led her back to their quarters.

"You're in for it now." He whispered through his teeth, smiling at a passing knight.

"Try me you cocksucker." She replied, elbowing him subtly. He pouted into another smug grin.

"Hmm, I remember that being your job." Adaline bit the inside of her cheek. He had a comeback ready and waiting for everything she said. Arthur opened their door and locked it behind them.

*

"So what now huh? Going to punish me again for humiliating you infront of your poxy soldiers? I don't think so." Adaline spat standing in the darkest corner of the room.

"No actually, I'm not. Since I can't trust you anymore to not run away, from now on you will not go anywhere without me."

"What?! No! That's the worst thing you could do!" Arthur threw her uniform to her.

"Get dressed, we have a meeting in half an hour."

"No! You can't do this! You're acting as if you have full control over me! You don't!" Arthur was sick of her complaining.

"I think you and I have very different views to what I said. You think I'm controlling you, I'd say I'm protecting you. Now get dressed."

"Shut your mouth!" As expected, Adaline stormed into the bathroom and got dressed in there. When she came out, she purposely missed the washing basket. Arthur sighed and finished dressing. He picked the night dress up and put it in the basket. He heard a shatter of glass. "Oops, I just knocked it off." His most lavish bottle of wine was all over the floor.

"Adaline! What do you think you're doing?! Move away from the glass, you could get hurt." He scooped up the shards and cleaned up the once again wasted wine. "You can't keep acting like this when things don't go your way." He went to take Adaline's hand, but she swatted him away.

"Get away from me! I can walk on my own." Arthur sighed and followed her out and down the ladder to the command deck. The table was already set up. Arthur pulled a chair out for Adaline and sat beside her in the head seat. She slouched down and folded her arms.

"Where is everyone else?" She hissed.

"We're early Adaline, they'll be here soon and can you sit up straight please."

"Fuck you, I can sit how I want!" Arthur sighed.

"Well can you atleast watch your language." Adaline turned her head the other way. She wasn't going to listen to him. Soon, Quinlan, Kells, Cade and Ingram entered. Arthur was not looking forward to this meeting...

*

"Sir the former paladin and his team retrieved the mark 28 bombs for Liberty Prime. Once he's complete, we will be ready for the institute attack." Ingram began. Adaline scoffed.

"No Ingram you got it all wrong! Prime isn't a he! It's a machine. Like a _synth_." Arthur kicked her leg from under the table. She frowned at him.

"Of course Mrs Maxson, I apologise." Ingram looked at Arthur.

"I reckon that it will take another two weeks to finish...Prime sir." He nodded back.

"Thank you Ingram. Now Quinlan, can you explain your further findings on the institute data?" Quinlan looked at his clipboard.

"Well sir, I believe that there are no more _traitors_ within the Brotherhood of Steel." He narrowed his eyes at Adaline. She gave a look of disgust and found his leg to give a full blown kick to it. He let out a cry. "Arghh-sir! Your wife just kicked me!"

"No I did not! Look! I'm not sitting opposite you, Kells is."

"I- uh beg your pardon Mrs Maxson, but I didn't do anything. I think it must have been Cade." Adaline smirked.

"Yes I agree." She replied, laughing with Kells. Arthur knew it was her who kicked Quinlan.

"Adaline, if you could settle down whilst Quinlan is giving his report." She swung back on her chair and cried out.

"Me?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Arthur stared her down. "You're a fucking joke." She muttered, shaking her head. Quinlan choked.

"Sir did you hear that?! That is profanity! Your wife or not sir but she should not be allowed to say that!" Arthur's patience was quickly fading away.

"Quinlan can you focus on the report, we need to finish this meeting." Quinlan pouted at Adaline and went on with his talk. The next interruption came from Adaline and Kells in stitches with laughter. Arthur sighed.

"What is the problem now?"

"Nothing sir- it's nothing!" Kells breathed, trying to hold in his smile. Arthur looked at Adaline.

"Could you wait outside, I will deal with you later." Adaline shot up.

"Thank fuck! Have fun you guys!" She skipped out of the room. Arthur couldn't believe her attitude today.

"Sir! This is-" Arthur stood up and slammed his hands down. He pointed at Quinlan.

"You! Get out and wait behind with my wife!" Quinlan jumped up and flung his clipboard across the table, before leaving to join Adaline. "Now if there is anyone else who can't manage to take this meeting seriously, leave. If not then be quiet and speak only when spoken to." He sat back down and finished the meeting with what was left of his team.

*

When the meeting was finished, he called for Adaline and Quinlan. They strolled in together. What he didn't know, is that whilst they were out, they had got past their differences and found that they had a lot in common.

"Proctor Quinlan, I made notes for you to read over. This is everything you missed. I expect better of you next time. Now if you could go back to your office, I'd like to speak to my wife. Alone." Quinlan nodded and looked at Adaline.

"Of course sir, ad victoriam." Once he was gone, Arthur turned to Adaline.

"Sit." Reluctantly, she sat back down beside him. He lingered on his thought for a moment. "Adaline now I don't understand why you're suddenly acting like you did when I first told you that you were to be my wife, but I'm not happy with it. I know you want to see Danse...Which is why I'm allowing you to do so." Adaline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes, I need to start valuing your opinion as much as mine." Adaline gazed at him. All she wanted was to see Danse but when her wish came true, she didn't know how to react.

"Oh Arthur!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. "I'm sorry for being a constant bastard to you." She cried into his chest. Arthur hugged her tight.

"Don't be sorry. All I want do is make you happy." Adaline grinned at him.

"Will you be coming with me then?" She asked.

"I know I said that you weren't allowed to go anywhere without me, but I didn't mean any of it. I trust you with all my heart and I don't want to hold you back because of my feelings." Adaline nodded and jumped off him.

"Can I go now?" Arthur stood up after her.

"Yes you can, a vertibird should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Of course, thank you." She went to walk away. Arthur put his hand in his pocket to find her wedding ring.

"Adaline? Aren't you forgetting something? Two things actually." He was holding up her ring. She walked back to let him slip it onto her finger again. She smiled.

"What is the second thing?" She asked. Arthur pouted and pointed to his lips. Adaline pulled him down by his collar to kiss him.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes my beautiful wife, I am." Adaline rolled her eyes jokingly and walked for the flight deck door. Arthur reached out for her.

"Adaline, I know that you're going alone, so please be careful. I would prefer to see you return alive."

"I promise I'll be fine." He finally let her leave this time. As soon as she was out of his sight, he immediately regretted letting her go alone to see the thing he hated most. Arthur knew he wouldnt be able to relax until he saw her come back safely...


	9. Maybe I was wrong about us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️

"Danse?" Adaline whispered into the pitch black room. She had got off her vertibird two miles away from the listening post and had finally arrived. She had a bag full of anything that Danse needed, but she had to find him first. "Danse are you here?" She asked again. Adaline heard quiet footsteps and a switch go off. The lights turned on. Danse stood leaned against the doorframe. He had his jumpsuit tied at his waist, with his off white tank top covered in grime and dust, his hair was a stressed mess and he looked like he could drop dead at any moment.

"You shouldn't have came back." He uttered, looking at her with tired eyes.

"Well to me it looks like I needed to come. This place is a mess and so are you." He frowned.

"Oh thanks for the compliment." He muttered.

"Just chill out and sit." He traipsed over to a chair and slouched down in it. Adaline placed her bag down and began rummaging through it. "Now have you eaten or drank at all?" He refused to answer. "I'll take that as a no." Adaline passed him a bottle of fresh water along with some already cooked Salisbury steak. Danse didn't do anything with them. He didn't have an apetite anymore.

"I don't want to eat or drink, I want to go home." Adaline paused.

"Danse you know you can't come back."

"Then where do I go Adaline? I can't stand being in this bunker much longer." Adaline kneeled beside him.

"Then don't. Go somewhere...What about Diamond City? You know people there. Remember Piper? The news reporter who has the biggest crush on you? Or Nick? I know you hated him but now...I don't need to repeat the repeated." Danse's eyes met hers.

"Are you insane?! I can't go there! Brotherhood units use it as a main trading place. They'd recognise me no problem."

"Are you forgetting that I'm second in command of the brotherhood? I could easily stop units from being sent there, and Arthur would never know. He leaves Gavil to it all. One successful persuasion from me and then you'll be safe in Diamond City...with Piper." She joked. Danse shook his head.

"Can you stop with that? You know I don't like Piper..."

"Well Danse, I'm not a choice for you so forget about it and move on. It will be a new start and I promise I'll come visit you when I have free time." Danse knew the city was a better option than the dump he was currently in.

"Fine." He sighed. "Diamond City it is." Adaline smiled and jumped up.

"Well that settles it then. I'll leave this bag with you, it has everything you need...apart from clothes. You'll have to buy some new ones when you get to DC." Danse stood up after her and cleaned his unkept face.

"I don't have any caps, they're all on the Prydwen." Adaline knew Arthur had more caps than sense. That problem was easily taken care of.

"I'll give you the ones I have on me now and then when I come and see you, I'll give you some more."

"But I-"

"Stop complaining and let's get out of here." Adaline took his hand and pulled him into the elevator, up to the surface. They walked outside and for the first time in over a day, Danse saw sunlight again.

"Are you sure this is the right thing for me?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Of course it is, I suggest you set off now and you should reach the city by nightfall."

"You're right..." Danse leaned down and hugged her. "You promise you'll come see me?"

"I do, now go." Adaline felt like she was watching her child leave home for the first time. She travelled in the opposite direction back to where the vertibird was waiting for her. After climbing aboard, she set flight back to the Prydwen...

*

Arthur was in constant worry. He had been waiting for Adaline to return for the several hours she had been out for. He was on his twelfth lap of the Prydwen in deep thought, before Kells interrupted him. "Sir, your wife has returned safely and is currently in your quarters." A wave of relief washed over Arthur.

"Thank you Kells, ad victoriam." He paced back to his room and opened the door. Adaline was going through her drawer. "Adaline!" He embraced her tighter than ever before.

"Woah, what's the matter?" She asked, subconsciously cuddling into his chest.

"Nothing, I just missed you."

"Missed me? I was only gone for like three hours."

"Well that's too long to be apart from you." Adaline half agreed with him. "I also wanted to ask you if you could cut hair?" Odd question.

"...Maybe." That was enough for Arthur.

"Do you think...you could cut my beard?" He hadn't had it cut since before the Prydwen arrived in the commonwealth and it was really stressing him out. Adaline ran her fingers through it.

"Yes...I could do that for you, where do you keep your shaving stuff?"

"No, I just need it trimming, no need to shave it all off." Arthur let her go and wandered in the bathroom, returning with some scissors.

"Just sit over there." Adaline said, taking the scissors from him and inspecting them closely. He hung his coat up and sat down. "Arthur whilst I'm doing this, you can't move. I'm not taking the blame for hurting you if anything goes wrong."

"I promise, I won't." Adaline had to kneel on the chair in between his legs for a comfortable position to begin. Whilst cutting his beard, Adaline explained everything that happened with Danse. Arthur was just relieved to hear that the machine didn't try anything on her. He began shifting in his seat.

"Arthur..."

"My uniform is itchy." He whined.

"Well you can get a shower straight after...look we're finished now anyway." Adaline didn't realise how perfect his jawline was until now. She raised a brow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just...like your face." That sounded a lot more normal in Adaline's head. Arthur grinned.

"You do huh? What do you like more? Gawking at it or kissing it?" Adaline thought for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm not telling you just yet." She jumped up. "And right now, I'm going to put the shower on for you." Arthur didn't understand what had gotten into her. She was actually wanting to do things for him. He tied his jumpsuit down to the waist and walked into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're being nice to me, that's a change I love." Adaline took his hands in hers. _Maybe I'm realising how wrong I was about us._

"I just happen to be your wife that's all...The shower should be ready."

"Well unlike you, I'd let you stay and watch." Adaline smiled. She turned round to face him.

"No, no I'm sure you want some time alone." She said, pushing her hands onto his chest.

"Nope. I just want you." Arthur replied, pulling her hands down his abdomen. Adaline couldn't hide her grin.

"Just get a shower."

"Fine." Arthur let her past and watched as she shut the door, leaving him alone. Adaline collapsed onto the bed. Her thoughts traced to Danse. She'd have to go and see him some time, to see how he was doing. _Maybe I could persuade Arthur to come with me...pfftt no, that would be asking for a miracle._ Minutes later, she heard the water turn off. Arthur came out, towel around his waist. He sat beside her to pull on some lounging pants. It didn't phase him one bit dressing in front of Adaline. After his hair was dry he grabbed a book and lied next to her.

"What are you reading?" She asked, slipping her boots off.

"To kill a mockingbird. I read it a few times at the citadel. It's my favourite book. Have you read it?"

"Yes I did, back when I was a sophomore."

"You know I haven't heard of that right?"

"You don't need to, there are no schools anymore." She leaned closer to him so she could read the page.

"I like this part." Arthur said, pointing at Atticus finch's famous quote.

"I like that part too...Could you read to me?" Adaline asked out of the blue. She liked listening to people read. Arthur looked up at her and then back at the book.

"Of course." Adaline didn't realise that she snuggled up into him and wrapped her arm around his, when he began reading.

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it..." Adaline found his voice very relaxing, but she had one problem.

"You're doing it all wrong, you need to do Scout's accent whilst you're reading." Arthur didn't know what someone from Alabama would sound like.

"I don't know what she'd sound like."

"Let me read."

"Okay." He passed her the book. Adaline cuddled into Arthur more and started reading in her best Scout voice. Arthur broke into a grin.

"What are you doing?! That surely isn't her voice." Adaline smiled.

"It is, I've watched the film and that's what she sounds like." She passed him the book back. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn? I can't do the voices."

"Just try."

"...okay then." Adaline hid her face when he began reading. Arthur was about a sentance in, before he completely lost it to laughter. "Adaline stop it! I'm trying to read to you!"

"I'm not doing anything!" She replied. Arthur placed the book down and pulled her on top of him. He narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. Adaline couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. "Okay, okay, you're going to have work on that for next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes, I like listening to you read." He pulled her forward to kiss him.

"Anything for you." Adaline felt drousy.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just...sleep for a bit?"

"Of course, if that's what you want." Arthur pulled the duvet over them and allowed himself to doze off with Adaline in his arms. He was starting to feel like she wanted to be his wife and that maybe just maybe, she loved him too...


	10. I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️
> 
> Yeaaaa a very long chapter ◕‿◕｡

"What do you mean you want to stop the brotherhood from using Diamond City as a trading place?!" It was never ending with Gavil.

"Because..." _Come on Adaline! What would make them hate the city?!_ "Because their mayor is a synth." She had heard that rumour all over Diamond City and she sort of believed it herself.

"What? How do you know?" Gavil asked, confusingly.

"He was overheard getting in contact with synth spys...Coursers, yes them. He was planning on destroying any and all who became too overly suspicious of him. I do not want any of our soldiers in risk of their life because of a synth." Gavil seemed convinced.

"Of course Mrs Maxson, I'll stop the trade there at once." Oh shit. Arthur came wandering around the corner. He walked right up to them, oblivious to Adaline's desperate face. He took her hand in his. All she could do is hope and pray that Gavil didn't mention anything.

"Elder Maxson." He saluted.

"Knight Gavil, how is everything here in the logistics?" Adaline felt her face drop. She knew if he found out about the trade, he would know she was lying. He could almost always tell when she lied and it was the worst.

"Everything is under perfect control sir." Adaline exhaled out in relief. Arthur nodded.

"And anything new on the trading pla-" Adaline subtly tickled his side, making him cry out in laughter. He looked down at her. She had to play it seductive.

"Knight Gavil, we'd love to stay and chat but I have some business I need to take care of which involves my husband." Arthur raised a brow and smiled.

"I understand. Ad victoriam, sir, ma'am." Adaline turned Arthur around and led him well away from Gavil. The part of the story that she hadn't told him was that Danse was in Diamond City and the brotherhood had to stop trading there to ensure his safety.

"So what was all that about with Gavil then?" He asked, knowing that she was avoiding telling him.

"Nothing, he was just asking me...When we were planning on having children...So he could get prepared with the supplies of course." _Wow, aren't I just the best at lying?_ Arthur for the first time, seemed to believe her. His mind was on the thought of becoming a father.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't know. We haven't really talked about this kind of thing, apart from that one night." She shivered at the sudden gush of cold air. Arthur took his coat off and let her have it. Adaline adjusted her arms into the sleeves. "Thanks..." Arthur retook her hand.

"It's no problem...But would you consider having children soon? Because if you do...we could try right now?" He teased, playfully pushing her up against the wall.

"Right now?" Adaline pushed him off her. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because a bunch of soldiers are watching us." Arthur turned to see a group of Knights, scribes and initiates, gaping at them. As soon as they saw the look on his face, they all scrambled away. He turned back to face Adaline.

"What about now?"

"No!" She walked away from him and up the stairs.

"Well what do you want to do then?" He asked, catching up with her.

"I was planning on going to Diamond City."

"Why?"

"To see...my friends there."

"Which friends exactly." Adaline knew she could never mention Danse or Nick.

"Piper."

"Is that it?"

"Can you stop with the questions?! I haven't seen her in ages Arthur. The least you could do is be okay about it and let me go."

"You're right...you can go, but I don't want you out too long. I've got some things I need to tell you."

"Could you tell me now?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No, they're surprises."

"Okay then, I'll wait." They walked up to a vertibird. A lancer was already there. Arthur went to talk to them. He came back and pulled Adaline towards him. He hated letting her go.

"Be careful."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Adaline remembered that she was still wearing his coat.

"Here." Arthur stopped her. He had a second surprise.

"No, no, I want you to wear it whilst you're in Diamond City. It will...keep you safe and tell others that you're mine and that they really shouldn't try anything on you." This was true but actually, he wanted her to wear his coat so she could 'accidentally' come across the extremely expensive sapphire necklace, in a black velvet case, which was in his left pocket. It once belonged to his mother and he wanted Adaline to have it because it was a family relic, dating back to Roger Maxson and his wife and then simply that she was his everything.

"What happens if they do? Will you be my Elder in shining armour and come save me?" She teased. Arthur tittered.

"That's what I was planning yes."

"I promise it won't come to that." He helped her aboard the vertibird.

"I'll see you later." He watched until the veribird was no longer in his sight before he went back up to the Prydwen. His life was finally coming together...

*

Adaline walked through the gate and up to Diamond City. The place was livelier than ever. She pattered down the stairs to be cuddled by Nat. "Adaline you're back! I've missed you so much!"

"You have? Well I've missed you too...Is your sister around at all?"

"Yeah she's inside, all loved up with that new guy Danse. You know him right?"

"Yes I do, he's one of my best friends actually. Could you take me to them?" Nat took her hand and led her inside. Piper was sat on the sofa next to Danse, playing a million questions with him. But as soon as he saw Adaline, he jumped up.

"You came." Piper turned around too.

"Oh my! Blue! You're back!" She ran up to Adaline and hugged her tight.

"Hey Piper, how are things?"

"Oh they're great! I found your little friend Danse, in the Colonial Taphouse. I thought I'd bring him back here for a little chat." Danse shuffled uncomfortably.

"Is that so? Well could I have some time alone with him a minute...Please?"

"As long as you're not too long." Adaline smiled and ushered Danse outside. As soon as they were out, he started ranting like crazy.

"Oh thank god am I glad you're here! She wouldn't leave me alone! She kept hounding me with questions that didn't even make sense! I can't stay here Adaline, I need to go somewhere else." They walked down the alleyway.

"Woah relax, Piper is just excited to see you again."

"That isn't being excited, that is being obsessed!"

"You know what you need right now? A drink." She took his hand and walked him to the upper stands. All residents there except Eustace Hawthorne shamed her for being too poor to sit with them. Adaline couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they found out who she was married to. First to speak up was the 'lovely', Ann Codman.

"Uh, I thought we made it very clear that we don't talk to wastelanders."

"Well compared to myself, I think I could say that about you."

"I beg your pardon? Do you know who I am? My husband is Clarence Codman and I myself, am a wealthy woman of trade."

"And do you know who I am? Second in command of brotherhood to my husband Arthur Maxson. The elder of the east coast, who owns that amazing airship that you may have saw if you looked up instead of down all the time. I think it's safe to say that I belong here." Ann laughed aloud.

"You don't have any proof and that coat you're wearing is probably stolen."

"No that's where you're completely wrong." She knew Arthur had a photo of them on their wedding day in his coat. She went inside the pockets and pulled out a photograph, along with a black case. _What is this?_ Adaline showed Ann the picture. "Do you need any more evidence? Next time, I could bring him if you like?" Her face dropped. She silently stood up and walked away. _Proved you wrong, bitch._

"Well we have a table now." They sat down and ordered some Gwinnett stouts. After drinking for a while, Adaline thought about the black case. She took it back out of the pocket. She slowly opened it to see the most beautiful necklace she had ever layed eyes on. There was a letter along with it. Danse noticed what she was doing.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a...necklace. Look." Adaline passed him the case and opened the envelope. She began reading:

_You might fall from a mountain, Or you might fall from a tree, But the perfect way for you to fall, Is to fall in love with me..._

_This is for you Adaline. I love you more than anything and I couldn't be a happier man with you at my side. I hope you like it._

_Love, Arthur_

Adaline was lost for any words. The amount of thought that had went into this was unbelivable. A new feeling came to her. One she had never felt before. _Oh my...I think...I..love him? Do I? I..do! I love him!_ She jumped up.

"Where are you going?" He asked passing her the case back.

"I need to...I need to see Arthur! This is for me Danse! Read this!" He read the note and offered a thin smile.

"He was always the poet back at the Citadel." He gave the note to her. "I suppose this is goodbye then?"

"For now yes! I will come back soon don't worry!" Adaline quickly hugged him and ran for the exit. _Why the fuck did I treat Arthur like shit?! I'm such a bad person!_

"Get me back to the Prydwen as fast as you can!" The lancer started up the vertibird and took flight...

*

Arthur was leaned over the mess hall counter, chatting away with Kells. Their meeting about the institute had turned into a social call. He sipped at his beer. "So, heard anything from your wife yet?"

"No I haven't, I'm sure she's fine with her friends in Diamond City."

"Arthur!" They both looked at the entrance to see Adaline, wreathed in smiles, red faced, hair a breezed mess, holding the black case and letter. _I see you found my first little gift for you._

"Or not." Kells added.

"You're back early Adaline." She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. All eyes were on them.

"I love you too Arthur! I'm sorry for everything! I just...never want to be apart from you again!" He went weak at the knees. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You...you do?!"

"Yes! Of course I do! And what you said about having children! I want to have so many with you I can't wait!"

"...Really?"

"Yes!" He didn't know how to react.

"Don't just stand there! Kiss her!" A knight shouted. Everyone burst into laughter. Arthur leaned down and excitedly kissed her. The laughs turned into cheers.

"So are you going to bed her now or what?!" Another Knight yelled.

"Aww you spoiled it!" Arthur replied, grinning down at Adaline. "Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered. She nodded back. Arthur dismissed them both and led her back to their quarters.

"You made quite the scene back there." He joked. "I never thought I'd see the day that you finally loved me back."

"What can I say? I saw the necklace and read the note...You didn't tell me that you liked writing poems..." His face turned scarlet.

"Ah...Yes...I wrote a lot back when I was a kid. Maybe when I take you to the citadel, I could show you them." Adaline smiled.

"Yeah...I'd love to do that."

"But right now, I'd like to show you the other surprise." Adaline felt so spoilt off him. Honestly, the necklace was already enough for her. "Come over here." He pulled her onto his lap and loaded up his terminal.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Well you know how we sort of got married and never went on a honeymoon?" _Awww, Arthur! I must have been delusional for not wanting to be with you..._


	11. Promises are meant to be broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

"Arthur I've clearly beaten your score!"

"Not for long." They had been at it for hours. Arthur didn't realise how competitive Adaline was. They had played back and forth beating each other's scores and there was only so good one could get a game. He leaned over and continued to get a new best score. He gave a smug look at Adaline.

"Okay fine, you win." He shifted her onto his other leg. After being sat for over two hours, his legs were stiff as hell. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Yes, I think I need to." He stood Adaline up and as he followed, his legs nearly gave way.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just have a little cramp that's all." Adaline stripped to her underwear and got into bed. She watched as Arthur stiffly walked into the bathroom. He came back out topless, in his loungewear, almost collapsing to the floor.

"Arthur come here."

"I'll be there in a moment." He was clearly trying to hide that he was struggling to walk properly. He slipped into bed beside her. Adaline rolled over to kneel inbetween his legs. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering whether...you'd want me to massage you or something?"

"Of course, go right ahead." Adaline started with his thighs. She couldn't wait to get out of the commonwealth and go on her honeymoon with him. After the institute was finished with, the Prydwen would travel all the way back to Washington D.C. to the Adams Air Base. From there, Arthur said that he would show her the citadel and some place called Rivet City - Danse grew up there - Before the Prydwen set sail, she'd have to revisit Diamond City, maybe bring Arthur and be honest with him about Danse - And of course introduce him to _Ann Codman_. "Adaline?" She turned her attention to Arthur, furrowing his brows deeper together in concern.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, you just didn't look yourself for a moment, do you feel sick?"

"No I don't think so, I was just thinking."

"About...About me?" He joked. Adaline smiled.

"...Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes." For a half second, the both sat there, staring at eachother. He simply watched her because he found her the most beautiful girl in the world, and she gazed back because she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world when he looked at her like he was right there and then. Adaline finished soothing his legs and lied down next to him. She snuggled into his chest, with his arm wrapped securely around her. Every so often, a draft of wind would come from under the door, tickling Adaline's exposed back.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just...move your arm around my back more, it's freezing."

"Of course." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you..." Soon enough she dozed off. Arthur lay awake thinking about Adaline. He thought about what she said earlier, about loving him back and wanting children. He couldn't help but feel wanting for it. _She might already be pregnant, but she hasn't gained any weight. How long does it take until a baby bump starts showing? We didn't sleep together that long ago. But what about earlier? She looked ill. Is nausea even a pregnancy symptom? Or what about mood swings? Holy crap she has a lot of them..._ Eventually, he fell asleep, still in a blizzard of thoughts...

*

It was a series of loud knocks that woke Arthur. Adaline didn't even flinch at the sound. He climbed over her to answer the door. "Sir! You need to come quick! The institute! Synths have been spotted near our grounds! They're planning on attacking us!" There was no time to mess around now.

"Quinlan, tell Kells I'll be down in a minute." The nearly breathless proctor nodded.

"Of course sir!" Arthur closed his door. He quickly got dressed into his uniform, shrugging his coat over it.

"Adaline." She pulled a pillow over her head and shooed him away.

"Be quiet...I'm trying to sleep." And there definitely wasn't any time to be indolent.

"Adaline you need to get up and get dressed. Now."

"No."

"I mean it Adaline, get up."

"No! Go bother someone else..." Arthur had lost all his patience with her. _Of all days she chooses today to sleep in!_ He lifted her out of bed and placed her down. "Arthur what the hell is the matter?!"

"The institute is what's the matter! They're planning on attacking us today Adaline! Today!" She took a while to process what he had just said.

"Wait what?!" She rushed her clothes on. "We have to do something! We have to go out and fight!" Arthur froze.

"You're not going anywhere, you will remain aboard the Prydwen."

"And _you_ are going to fight them?! You can't!"

"Adaline I have to, its my duty, but it's not yours. You are my wife and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"But...I need you..." He took her hands in his.

"And I need you too but it won't change anything. I'm going to fight alongside my brothers and sisters." Adaline wiped her teary eyes. Arthur opened the door and paced down to the command deck with her straggling behind him. "Kells! Get me a vertibird ready! Ingram, activate prime and lead him to the CIT ruins. We're attacking them first." Kells and Ingram scurried away doing exactly what he said. He ran out to the flight deck.

"Arthur please don't go! It's too dangerous!"

"I know it is, but that's the risk I'm willing to take." Adaline let go of his hand and leaned on to the railing. He turned round and watched in confusion. After a minute, she wiped her eyes and looked up.

"I swear you better come back to me." Arthur smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"I promise I will...I love you Adaline just remember that." He let go of her and walked down the stairs.

"Arthur wait!"

"What is it?"

"I love you too." Adaline almost burst into tears when he offered her his stupid grin. She watched as he jumped into the vertibird and set flight to the institute. All she could do now, is wait...

*

Adaline thought the Prydwen was crashing to the ground, when it swayed to the side, shaking as if a bomb had just hit. She looked out of the command deck window. _Oh.My.God._ A bomb truly had hit. She ran out to the flight deck and along a vertibird docking platform. A humongous atomic mushroom cloud covered the commonwealth's sky. It was beautiful. Soldiers on the deck began cheering and saluting. "The institute is gone! Ad victoriam!"

"Another victory for the brotherhood!"

"Where are the drinks because I definitely need one!" Adaline was not so happy yet. _Arthur please be okay..._ She ran back inside and down the stairs to Kells. He turned round beaming.

"Mrs Maxson aha! What a sight eh?!"

"Yes I agree, but I want to know if my husband is okay before any celebrations begin."

"Elder Maxson is absolutely fine! His vertibird should arrive down at the airport soon." Adaline's worried look turned into the face of the Cheshire Cat.

"Thank you Kells!" Adaline sped outside and caught the next vertibird down to the airport. She excitedly waited for another twenty minutes before his vertibird landed. He jumped off, coat over his shoulder, beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Adaline!" Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay! And you did it! The institute! They're gone!" She leaned forward to kiss him and cuddle into his chest. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I will always be here beside you." He stroked her hair. _Now the threat is gone, we can go on our honeymoon and then we might be able to start a fami-_ A shot was fired. Arthur heard Adaline cry out, but she didn't get hit.

He did.

"Arthur?" He looked at the blood seeping from his abdomen. Then Adaline realised. His vision went bleary. He saw soldiers around him, shouting and aiming their rifles at something. More shots went off. He looked back at Adaline.

"Am I? Am I okay?" She panically wrapped his coat around the wound.

"Yes...You're...you're fine, it's going to be alright. We need to get you to Cade." She pleaded for help, tears filling up her eyes.

"I want to go...I want to go home Adaline. Please take me home." He reached out for her.

"I will, I will, it's okay." His legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. "No please! Arthur you can't..." She cradled him in her arms.

"Am I going to die?" Adaline hugged him.

"No! No, you're not!" He offered a weak smile and closed his eyes. "No Arthur! You have to wake up!" She started wailing like she had nothing left. Soldiers finally came to help. They took Arthur from her arms and ran for the vertibird. "Where are you taking him?!" Adaline scrambled to her feet.

"Lancer! Get us up to the Prydwen! It's Elder Maxson! He's been shot!" She ran after them.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Elder Maxson needs immediate medical attention. You will have to wait here."

"I'm staying with him!" The knight nodded at the other soldiers behind her. They stopped Adaline from boarding the vertibird. "Let go of me!"

"We're not allowed to do that, we're sorry."

"I order you to get off me! I want to be with Arthur!"

"Ma'am you need to calm down-"

"I said let me go or I'll have you thrown into the brig forever!" She wasn't joking. They released her. Adaline fell to the ground in a stream of tears as the vertibird took flight. "No!" She held her head in her hands.

"Are you-"

"Leave!" Reluctantly, the knights left her alone to sob in splatters of Arthur's blood. _You promised you'd come back to me..._ It began drizzling as a thunder cloud approached the airport...


	12. How could I die when I promised I'd come back to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

Adaline sat curled up hidden behind storage in the logistics unit. It had been hours since Arthur was taken to the Prydwen. The wind gushed in and rain drops leaked through the cracks in the ceiling. Every once in a while, the thunder would rumble, shaking the walls of the airport. Adaline cried to herself shivering.

"Mrs Maxson?" She sniffled. Kells had found her. Adaline climbed to her feet.

"Do you...How is he? How is Arthur?" Kells looked down. "Kells?"

"I've been informed that Elder Maxson was shot by a straggling institute courser. The machine was gunned down immediately after your husband was hit...I'm sorry Adaline but-" It felt a punch to the gut. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Are you telling me...that Arthur...is ...dead?" The words almost didn't sound real. Kells let her collapse into his arms in hysterics. He smiled. "Why are you smiling?! What is wrong with you?!" She pushed him away from her.

"Adaline...He isn't dead." Her heart stopped.

"Wh...at? He's not?" All the pain washed out of her body.

"Elder Maxson is as alive as it gets, you should have let me finish. He wanted me to come and find you. I figured you'd be hiding away somewhere like here." Adaline grinned and hugged him tight.

"Oh thank you Kells! Thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek leaving the Captain completely flattered. Adaline caught a vertibird and bolted inside up to the main deck. She peered around the medbay doorframe to see Arthur lying in bed, poking at the needle in his abdomen. _Thank God._

"Lad, that needs to stay there so I suggest you leave it alone." Arthur frowned jokingly and looked at the door, noticing Adaline in tears.

"Adaline?" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He winced at the sudden gesture.

"Arthur! You're...You're alive!"

"How could I die when I promised I'd come back to you?" Adaline climbed into the bed next to him and excitedly kissed his lips. Cade looked up.

"Ma'am! I can't allow anyone, not even you to be so close to Elder Maxson whilst he is under treatment." Arthur shook his head.

"Well in that case, I order you to let Adaline stay."

"Ah...Lad when will you listen eh?" He walked for the door. "I'll give you two some time alone. I don't want to come back and see any canoodling going on." Arthur grinned at Adaline and then back at Cade.

"...Yeah I can't be sure of that one." Cade chuckled and left down the hall. Arthur sat up a bit more, and pulled Adaline over onto his legs to face him. He wiped her tears away. "No, please don't cry." She held his hand against her face.

"...I thought I lost you Arthur...I've been bawling my eyes out for ages...They didn't even let me aboard the Prydwen whilst you were getting surgery..."

"What? They didn't let you aboard? How dare they? Where have you been all this time?"

"I was in the logistics unit for the rest of the day until Kells came and found me."

"But Adaline, it's thundering outside, you could get ill." She sniffled.

"Yeah it was quite cold down at the airport." Arthur pulled her under the blanket with him.

"Could you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Of course I will, besides I think you're doing a great job at keeping me warm." She teased, snuggling into the crook of his neck and moving her thigh between his legs.

"Well isn't it just a shame that we can't copulate again until I'm better?" Adaline raised a brow.

"Please don't keep me waiting too long." He smiled and kissed her just as Cade walked in.

"I see my predictions were correct." He walked over to his desk and looked at his clipboard. "Goodnight you two, I'll be back in the morning to check on things...Please don't break anything whilst you're in here tonight." He took his glasses off. "Oh and ma'am, before you arrived, I gave Arthur his medication. If he becomes too much to handle, come find me immediately."

"I will." She lied.

"Thank you." Cade left for a second time, turning the light off on his way out. Adaline hated the fact that the Medbay had no door.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, studying her annoyed face.

"I just wish that there was a door."

"Yeah I was thinking that too. Once I'm allowed out of here, I'll put a request in...But for now I suggest you try get some sleep."

"You're right..." Adaline kicked her boots off and closed her eyes. "I love you..." Arthur patted down her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." He closed his tired eyes aswell and dozed off, ignoring the noise from out in the hall - something that usually played as a distraction to him...

*

"Just take it."

"No."

"Arthur you need to take your medication. You didn't take it yesterday."

"But I don't want it to be spoon fed to me."

"Well you don't have a choice. Open your mouth." He pressed his lips together and looked away in protest. Adaline sighed. It had been four days since he was shot and every day, he'd refuse his medicine.

"Okay fine. I'll have to go get Cade then...Oh and he just might have to help you get a shower later today...I've got a lot on my agenda." There was no way he was going to let Cade help him instead of Adaline.

"No wait! Here look!" He opened his mouth. Adaline smiled and gave him the horrid tasting medicine. He scrunched his face up in disgust.

"I thought you'd change your mind... Wait, I clearly remember Cade saying that you need two spoonfuls.." A huge grin appeared on her face. Arthur choked.

"What?! Two?! Please Adaline don't make me! Cade doesn't have to know!" She shook her head.

"I don't think so. Do you want to get better or not?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then open wide, my little baby Arthur..." Adaline teased. Reluctantly, he reopened his mouth and let the sickening taste linger on his taste buds. "Does little baby Arthur like that?" He stuck his tongue out. She giggled at his puerile reaction. "Would my little baby Arthur like his shower now?" His face lit up.

"Yes, yes I would like my shower now." Adaline smiled at him and jumped off the bed.

"So how are we going to do this? Can you sit up yourself or do you need me to help you?"

"I can do it all by myself." He replied in a teasing manner. As he slowly sat up, Adaline edged nearer to him, worrying that he might fall back or something. Arthur attempted to stand, but it must have stretched the stitches in his wound and he winced at the pain."Yeah I was joking...I need your help." Adaline wrapped her arm around his waist and took his hand. They slowly began walking.

"Are you managing okay?" She asked, unlocking their quarters door.

"...Yes I am...As long as you're around, I always will be." Adaline smiled up at Arthur lovingly and helped him sit down on their bed.

"I'll just be a minute." He watched her walk into the bathroom. She paused. "Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a bath instead? I mean that way...I can join you..." He liked the sound of that idea.

"Yes, I'd love that." Adaline smiled to herself and started running the water. She pulled the zip of her uniform down to her waist as she walked back to where Arthur was. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Adaline, could you come here?" She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Arthur, we can't. I'm not taking the blame for your stitches opening up and bleeding out."

"But Adaline! It's been ages!"

"Arthur it's only been about two weeks. I'm sure you can wait a little while longer." He huffed in frustration. _Of all times to get shot..._ Adaline slipped her boots off and kicked them near the door.

"Could you straighten those please?"

"Aaannnd the OCD kicks in again." She walked over to place them neatly next to the coat rack. With effort, Arthur stood up and managed to pull Adaline towards him.

"Is the bath ready yet?" He asked, pouting his lips.

"I'll go check and you're really living up to your title of _little baby_ with that pout." He pouted again jokingly. Adaline rolled her eyes and led him into the bathroom to check on the water. "Hmmm, five more minutes." Arthur let his head drop in agitation.

"Okay fine, I can manage that wait."

*

Arthur had definitely got what he wanted during his bath last night, with a bit of persuasion, and he wasn't dead yet. Arthur could also move a lot better than the day before - probabaly because of all the action he had took part in. Adaline was asleep in bed, whilst he sat at his terminal responding to the endless line of emails. Kells had sent his mass amount along with Quinlan who's emails were based on complaints about anything he could think of, then there was Ingram who liked to do a bit of complaining as well, rambling on about how the Prydwen will meet the ground if they don't leave the commonwealth soon. He was planning to depart for the Captial Wasteland on the morrow, but he knew he had to tell Adaline first.

Arthur was half dressed when she woke up. "Adaline, you're awake...Are you feeling alright?" She wore a disgusted frown and looked dangerously pallid.

"I'm fine." He knew straight away what was up with her.

"Ah I see, that time of the month where you're in a constant mood and you won't even let me near you."

"You might be right, but I don't know for certain."

"Wait, you mean...You haven't..."

"Arthur why is this so awkward to talk about? Consider yourself lucky, because it was up to me, I'd rather get shot than have to go through unbearable pain every single month."

"It surely can't be that bad."

"You wannna' bet on it?" Adaline stood up and walked to her drawer. _...She just has to be angry the day I have to tell her we're leaving the Commonwealth..._

"So Adaline, you know because the institute is gone?"

"Yes?"

"Well, there are no threats here anymore and I've decided that we're departing for the Adam's Air Base tomorrow."

"No! We can't! I have things I need to do."

"Like what?" She knew she couldn't be honest with him. The last thing she wanted was to stress him out whilst he was still recovering from being shot.

"Well, I wanted to go with you to Diamond City."

"You do?"

"Yes, we never get to go anywhere together that isn't on the brotherhood grounds." Arthur smiled.

"In that case, I'll request for a vertirbird...I'll be waiting in the command deck for you."

"I'll be down in a minute." Arthur gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the door. Adaline continued getting ready. _God I love that man...I really need to buy him something for everything he does...He deserves a whole fucking planet..._ She locked their quarters and climbed down the ladder. Arthur was leaned against the flight deck door.

"Ready to go?"

"I sure am." Arthur turned the sapphire on her necklace the right way round and took her hand. As they walked down to their vertibird, he thought about he would think of Diamond City. He was never one to socialise out of the brotherhood but if Adaline wanted to go somewhere with him, he'd have to be a fool to decline...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter should be ready soon and it does involve quite a bit of fighting but not between Arthur and Adaline...;)


	13. When the Brotherhood aren't welcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

A thick smoke hung heavy in the air when they arrived at Diamond City. It was an understatement to say that it was causing Arthur some problems. "Adaline, I can barely breathe." He complained, voice muffled from behind the collar of his coat.

"Hey it's alright, we'll get inside as soon as we can." Adaline tightened her grip around his hand and walked up the stairs into the city. This was the first time Arthur had been here. He rarely left Brotherhood grounds.

"Right so, do you want to go get a drink first or something?"

"I don't mind, as long as we're out of this smoke."

"Well this way then." She led him up some stairs and into a bar called the Colonial Taphouse. It was silent when they entered. All eyes were on them. Adaline noticed Ann Codman, jaw dropped, gawking at Arthur. _Bitch keep your eyes on your own husband._

"Is there something wrong? Why is eveyone staring at us Adaline?" He muttered.

"Just ignore them." They sat down at the most secluded table. Adaline shrugged her coat off. "So what do you want to drink?"

"...Uh I don't know."

"You always have to be difficult don't you...I'll just get us some wine to share." He watched as she stood up and walked over to the bartender. Arthur could feel everyone's stare still on him. He looked over at Adaline and saw the guy next to the counter admiring her from behind. _Don't flip out, don't flip out..._ He couldn't do it. Arthur jumped up, nearly tipping the table over. He walked up behind Adaline and turned to the man in shades.

"If you still want a set of teeth, I suggest you stop lusting after my wife." He frowned in response, but clearly didn't have the guts to answer back. Arthur offered a satisfied smile before moving to the side so the creep couldn't see Adaline anymore. "What happened?" She murmured.

"That guy was admiring your ass a bit too much for my liking." He mumbled back, wrapping his arm around her waist. Adaline grinned at him.

"Yeah he happens to be Nelson Latimer, rich boy, notorious for dealing chems and being the local philanderer." Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Nelson and leaned closer to Adaline.

"Well I'm glad I came, he could have tried anything on you."

"Do you think I would have let that happen? He'd be on the floor with a knife in his head." Arthur smiled. He brushed his hand up her back and jerked forward slightly. The bartender passed Adaline their wine. "Thank you Cooke...Arthur could you pay for it please?"

"Uh..Of course." As he pulled out his wallet, people around him watched eagerly. He payed for the wine and walked back to Adaline. She had already poured him out a drink. He pulled her up and sat her inbetween his legs. An older woman at another table whispered something to the aged man next to her. They both looked at him. Arthur shifted uncomfortably and hugged into Adaline. "Do you know somewhere we can go where it's just the two of us?"

"Well if you wanted to stay here for the night...We could get a room in the Dugout Inn?"

"Stay the night?"

"Yeah, it'd be a nice change-" The door swung open and Adaline could have had a stroke when she saw who entered. Danse with Piper. Arthur's face dropped.

*

Piper almost immediately noticed Adaline.

"Blue! Hey! Oh my! And you must be Elder Maxson! What are cute couple you two make!" Danse turned mahogany and quickly looked away.

"Piper...Would you like to...join us?"

"Yes! Danse come sit over here!" Arthur shuffled his and Adaline's chair right over into the corner, against the wall.

"Arthur don't you dare act petulant." She uttered through her teeth. Piper and Danse sat opposite them. Arthur averted his eyes to the ground and turned mute.

"So what are you doing in town blue?" Arthur hated that nickname.

"Arthur and I came here to spend time together before we...leave for the Capital Wasteland." Piper looked heartbroken and Danse...well he looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Blue! You can't! We will never see you again!"

"Piper it's okay, we'll come and visit you, won't we Arthur?" He gave a little nod. From under the table, Adaline nipped his leg.

"Yes." He mumbled. The conversation fast became awkward.

"So Danse? How...are things?" Adaline asked, desperately trying to keep the talk going.

"...They're...not bad." Danse murmured back. His eyes met Arthur's and they simply said: _I'm going to kill you._ Danse nervously looked back at Adaline and offered a weak smile. Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up pulling Adaline along with him.

"Don't you dare smile at my wife synth!" Heads turned their way. "Adaline I don't want to be here."

"Arthur please-"

"Blue what is going on?"

"Will you stop calling her Blue godammit! It's a colour not a nickname!" Piper looked down. Danse looked at her and frowned back at Arthur. He stood up.

"And will you stop talking to Piper like that?" Piper's head snapped up. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"You...You stuck up for me!" She cried, completely in love with the paladin.

"Piper now isn't the time!" Adaline yelled, forcing herself inbetween Arthur and Danse. "Help me will you?!"

"You should be dead!" Arthur spat, looking in disgust at the machine.

"Then why let me live?"

"Because I wasn't going to lose Adaline for killing you!"

"Ah you'll never change. Doing it just because you're too afraid to be alone again." Adaline turned to Danse and leaned back on Arthur.

"Uh excuse me Danse? He showed you mercy, be grateful." The paladin stood wide-eyed at Adaline.

"You side with him in this?! You hated him?! And you did until he got you that necklace you're wearing and wrote you that pathetic letter!" Arthur came to a realisation.

"Wait what?!"

"Arthur I'll explain later...Danse that's not true at all."

"Yes it is. You're nothing but a goldigging harlot." Piper gasped.

"Danse!"

Arthur balled his fists.

"Right that's it!" He grabbed Danse by the collar of his jacket and slammed him up against the door. That sent residents of the city into panic.

"How dare you say that?! You are the exact reason why I wanted the insituite gone!" Danse kicked his knee inwards and struck his abdomen. It hurt like hell.

"You're in luck, because that's exactly what you did! And you murdered hundreds of innocent people whilst doing so! I hope you did your parents proud!" No one badmouthed Arthur's mother and father and got away with it. He gave forceful elbow to Danse in the chest and threw him into a table. Shattered glass and screams were all that could be heard at that moment. Piper dived down to cradle Danse in her arms. Henry Cooke, the bartender, grabbed his shotgun and crept up behind Arthur. Adaline reached for a glass and hit him over the head with it, knocking the gun out of his hands and making him kiss the hard cold metal floor.

"Don't even think about it."

"Security! Someone call security!" Ann Codman shrieked, running out of the door. Danse brushed himself down and climbed to his feet. Arthur looked down at his abdomen. The stitches, that hadn't fully healed yet, some had reopened.

"Adaline...Adaline!"

"What is it?!" She turned him to face her, and watched in despair as blood dripped from his wound. "No! No not this again!" Adaline pulled his coat off and wrapped it around him, just as she did before.

"Adaline, I feel sick."

"Arthur it's okay, just come with me! There's a doctor in town, he'll help you." She glowered at Danse. "You piece of crap! This is all your fault!" She yanked open the door and walked Arthur down the stairs. Ann returned with the security...

*

"It's them!" Guards pulled Adaline away from Arthur.

"No please! My husband! He's bleeding out! He needs help!"

"Yeah well that's his own fault isn't it? Now sweetheart, I'm afraid it's the jail for you and your lover." Arthur struggled to get free.

"What did you call her?! You can't say that!"

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet, I can call her what I want." Adaline eyed Ann.

"You cow! You know Arthur didn't do anything wrong back there! You'll pay for this you know that?! Yeah you're going to get what's coming to you, just you wait!" The guards dragged them to the Diamond City jail. One of them shoved Arthur in and slammed the door shut.

"Now you darling, are coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Darl, I've got an alternative for you that would be a lot more pleasurable than rotting in a cell." Arthur shook the jail door back and forth in desperation.

"Get your hands off her!" The guard ignored him and continued to walk Adaline away. She struggled with all of her strength and in last hope, bit the guard's arm.

"Ahh! You whore! You just bit me!" The guard reopened the door and forced Adaline into Arthur.

"You two won't be getting out any time soon." He hissed, before leaving for the exit.

"No! Arthur now how are we going to get back to the Prydwen?!"

"Don't ask me!" He winced at the pain in his abdomen.

"Wait, you are okay aren't you?"

"Yeah I'll manage." Only then did Adaline realise that there was about five others in the cell, staring as if they were some sort of disease.

"Let's just go over there." She helped Arthur sit down in the very corner of the cell and cuddled into him. The convicts around were still gawking. Adaline looked at them.

"Is there a problem or can you all look the fuck away?!" With muttered curses, everyone averted their stares elsewhere.

"Adaline relax...We won't be in here long..."

"How do you know?"

"Well Kells knows we're in Diamond City. He'll send patrols out for us when he realises we're stuck here."

"Well he better had do that soon." She snapped.

"Woah, Adaline I just told you that we'll be okay."

"Yeah I have ears...Move over! I need more space!" He shuffled across a little.

"Fine, be on you're period."

"Shut your mouth! And you're wrong! It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know! Don't you think I would have told you if I knew?!" She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. _She just told me to move away._ He didn't realise that she had began crying until he heard her sniffle and let out a sob.

"Adaline? What's wrong?"

"I just want to go home Arthur." She weeped into his chest, her tears absorbing into his suit.

"And we will go home, I promise-"

"Will ya' shut that fucking bitch up?!" The dishevlled man opposite him yelled, completely losing his will to live.

"What did you say?! You talking about my wife?! Do you want to repeat what you just said?!" The man looked down shamefully. "That's what I thought." Arthur stroked Adaline's hair down and settled his chin on top of her head.

"I love you..." She whispered.

"...I love you too." He murmured, on the verge of tears himself. He felt so pathetic; He sat in a dark cell, holding his wife in his arms, bleeding, shivering, starving and deprived of sleep. The fact that there was nothing he could do to help Adaline, made him feel like an utter complete letdown. _It's all my fault. If I hadn't acted out when I saw Danse, we wouldn't be in this mess right now...Adaline deserves better..._


	14. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

It had been days. Six days to be precise. Arthur and Adaline had been in the Diamond City Jail for six agonising days. Their only chance was Kells and up to now, he had sent nobody out for them. Arthur hadn't eaten or drunk anything since being thrown in the cell. The guards, who were clearly treating them like trash because they were from the brotherhood, gave them nothing more than morsels to eat and Arthur had to provide for Adaline's appetite, so whatever he got, it went to her. He was also pretty sure that his wound had became infected which was because he had no right to clean himself up, according to the guards, but he just had to overcome it and continue on.

He looked over at Adaline. She had been extremely quiet today and was in one of those moods where she didn't want him near her. Arthur knew she was slowly starting to lose it, which was why they had to get out of here. It was just them in the cell. All the other crooks had been set free. "Adaline?" Rather stiffly, she turned her head to look at him. Her face was pallor. She was rather upset that Danse and not even Piper did anything to get them out of jail. _Some friends I have..._

"What?"

"You know...Yeah that time...Have you..."

"No, I haven't." She turned away.

"...Well is that a good thing?"

"No."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No."

"Can I come over there and sit with you?"

"No." Arthur scratched at his beard. It was all he could get out of her.

"Do you want me to..." _Come on Arthur, what does she like?_ "Do your hair or something..." He trailed off into silence. Adaline looked back at him, a blue vein protruding down the middle of her forehead. He furrowed his brows in deep concern.

"Are you being serious? My hair needs washing! It's been six days! Six days Arthur and we're still here! Where is Kells huh?! I thought he was supposed to be sending out patrols? Where are they?"Arthur was about to answer but his attention was drawn to the talk coming from the exit. He could recognise that voice from anywhere.

"So if you want them out, you'll have to pay a fee." A guard began.

"I'm not paying any fee! You either let Elder and Mrs Maxson out now or I'll let you answer to my soldiers." Arthur could see that Kells had brought a dozen knights in power armor. The diamond city guard had no chance.

"Argh! Fine!" He led Kells to where they were. Adaline scrambled to her feet, as the guard unlocked the door. "You two, it's time to go. Looks like you got lucky." Adaline could have collapsed with relief. She grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him out of the godforsaken cell. Kells gasped at their slovenly appearance, settling a hugely concerned gaze on Arthur, who was clearly the worse of the two.

"Sir, ma'am, it's...good to see you again. I must apologise really, I thought you were taking a little break away together. I only found out that you were infact in prison from soldiers who listened to the radio this morning." Arthur didn't care what his excuse was or that this had became a headline in the Commonwealth, he just wanted to go home.

"Thank you Kells, but Adaline will tell you the same, we're not in the mood for chit-chat. Lead the way to our vertibird."

"Of course sir." Knights formatted themselves to shield Arthur and Adaline as they walked. It was the first time in almost a week that they saw sunlight again.

"Do you want me to run you a bath when we get back?" Arthur whispered, close to Adaline's ear.

"Yes." He was so relieved to hear her say something other than no. On their way out, they passed the Public Occurrences. Adaline's friend, he couldn't remember her name, was scurrying about printing newspapers off, with the help of... _Danse_. Arthur wrapped his arm around Adaline tight as they walked past. The former paladin was more than lucky that Kells didn't notice him. Arthur averted his stare elsewhere, but Adaline's eyes met Danse's.

_I'm so sorry,_ they spoke. Adaline relaxed and offered him a forgiving smile.

_I know._ And with that, she turned her focus on walking up the stairs to the exit. She never looked back at Danse. She didn't need to. He was a synth and Adaline had to accept that and move on with her life. Arthur helped her aboard the vertibird and climbed on himself. Adaline observed him whilst they set flight back to the Prydwen. He sat near the edge, slouching back against the metal frame. His hair was brushed over his forehead instead of being styled back - it suited him, but he looked completely drained of life. Dark circles hung heavy under his eyes, beads of sweat shone on his cheeks, he wore a long faced look, staring down at his hands which had grown frail from the harsh conditions in the rotten jail. Even his figure had lost muscle mass. He looked up with a shaky smile. Her heart broke for him. Adaline shuffled across from the seat and put an arm around his back.

"So you're in the mood where you want to be near me now?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled back. "Also, you look awful...I mean not like that...You look ill, really ill."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"I'm afraid so." He began making spiral patterns on her hand. "But I still think you're gorgeous..."

"You do?"

"Uh huh." He leaned closer to her, but she stopped him. "Nothing intimate, I don't want to get ill because of you." He smiled with a shrug.

"Fair enough..."

*

"Oh my god Arthur! What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me that your wound had got infected?!" He drenched a dishrag in hot water.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know it was this bad." One or two of the stitches in his abdomen had healed but most of the wound was covered in dry blood and a disgusting greenish infection.

"I'm going to get Cade! Put some fresh clothes on." She ran out of the bathroom. Arthur chased after her.

"No Adaline please! I can't see him like this! He's going to make me stay in the medbay until I'm fully healed and I can't be confined in one place for any longer!"

"Arthur I don't care, that thing looks horrible." Before he could get to her, Adaline was out the door. _Great, just great..._ He slammed down the dishrag and threw a sulk for while until Adaline returned with Cade.

"Alright lad, your wife tells me that your stitches reopened and now they've became infected. If you could come with me to the medbay so I could take a look at what I'm dealing with." Arthur frowned and pouted his lips.

"Cade I'm not going there."

"You have no choice. I need to give you the right medication and run some tests so I suggest you bring a duvet with you, because you'll be staying there overnight."

"No! Adaline what did I tell you?! This is exactly why I didn't want to see him until I cleaned it myself first!"

"Lad, that wouldn't have worked. Cleaning the wound won't hide the infection. Now I want you at the medbay in five minutes." He took his leave. Adaline took a new duvet from the cupboard.

"Arthur get some different clothes on like I said before." Sullenly, he yanked open his drawer and pulled out some comfortable lounging pants and a random tshirt. He got dressed, whilst sat on the bed. Adaline watched as he did, smiling to herself when he got annoyed at how he couldn't tie the strings on his pants. "Here, let me help you." She kneeled down and tied them into a bow. Arthur couldn't deny that he loved where Adaline was right now, but forced himself to not linger on it too much before any traces of excitement appeared.

"Thanks..." He paused for a moment and looked at her lips. "Can I...kiss you?" Adaline was definitely thinking about it.

"Well...You're clearly ill...But..." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Very nice..but I think we both know, you can do better than that." He said, pouting at her.

"...Hmm okay then, you try...." Arthur caught her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed. Adaline yanked him down to let their tongues meet. They were at it for while, giggling and tickling each other, but then there was an interrupting knock on the door. Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and climbed off Adaline.

"We can never have any fun can we?" He opened the door to be bombarded by Cade.

"Sir it's been ten minutes, why aren't you in the medbay?!"

"I was talking to my wife." Cade noticed Adaline looking flustered, zipping her uniform up to the top.

"Right..." He put his glasses on. "Lad, I want you at my door in two minutes or I'll be forced to tell the citadel about this." That was the last thing Arthur wanted.

"That won't be necessary, I'll be there, just let me finish in here." He closed the door and faced Adaline. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, you do Arthur. He knows best."

"Can you come with me?"

"I did want a bath first if I'm honest." He crossed his arms.

"But I want a bath too."

"You can have one after you've seen Cade." In petulance, he stuck his tongue out at Adaline.

"Is that how you're going to be? On your _man_ period?"

"There's no such thing..."

"Yes there is, now go and see Cade. I'll bring the duvet down after I've cleaned myself up."

"...Fine." He quickly kissed her again, before leaving for the medbay. _He's such a baby..._ During the next two hours, she took a long awaited, relaxing bath before she got ready into her nightdress and picked up the duvet, with some pillows. Neither her or Arthur had slept properly since being put in jail and even though, the medbay beds weren't much of a step up from a cold floor, it'd make do...

*

Arthur was inspecting his wedding ring when Adaline came in. He looked up. "Addie! Addie come here quick!" _Why is he calling me Addie?_ She placed the duvet and pillows down and sat beside him. "What is this?"

"That's your wedding ring Arthur. Look." Adaline showed him her ring.

"Why have we both got one?"

"Because we're married."

"Ew! We're married?! Buts that's...that's for grown ups!" Adaline couldn't help but smile. He was adorable.

"That's because we are grown ups Arthur." She turned to Cade. "Why is he like this?"

"Well ma'am, I gave your husband some med-x to ease the infection. From his medical records, it makes him very puerile and rather forgetful of certain events, in this case, your wedding. But not to worry, he'll be back to normal in the hour."

"So he's reacted to med-x like this since he was a kid?"

"Yes, but it wasn't as bad back then. He acts more childish now than he ever did when he was younger." Arthur grabbed her hand.

"You know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to...I want to make loovvee to you and have a baby with you because- because I really, really, really, want to be a faatthheer!" Adaline laughed aloud, not realising her face had turned crimson.

"I...uh...well we can't right this moment-"

"No! I want to do it now!" Cade, who felt the most uncomfortable being in the same room as them, picked up his clipboard.

"I'll...be back momentarily, I need to discuss some things with Quinlan." Adaline knew he just didn't want to be a part of their conversation.

"Of course..." She looked back at Arthur. He quickly leaned forward to kiss her, immediately bursting into laughter afterwards.

"What's wrong?"

"I...kissed you!" Adaline smiled at him.

"I'm your wife, you can kiss me whenever you want."

"Really?!" She nodded. Excitedly, he kissed her again. "You know what? I really like you!"

"...I really like you too..." It didn't take Arthur long to move onto his next thought.

"I'm thirsty!" He whined. "Could you get me a drink...Please?"

"Yes, I can do that for you, but don't expect me to bring back alcohol, you can have water or something."

"Water?! No!"

"Quit complaining, I'll be back in a minute." Adaline sped down to the mess hall and returned with purified water for both herself and Arthur. She climbed onto the bed next to him. "Here." He took it from a her hands and inspected it closely. Adaline shrugged and starting drinking. She didn't half expect Arthur to push the bottle up so the water went all over her nightdress. "Arthur what the hell?!" He broke into giggles.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed. Adaline thought it was about time to teach him a lesson. She threw the remaining water in his face. He let out a wail. "Addie!" In response he tossed the rest of his drink in her face, drenching her completely.

"You bastard!" She pinned his arms down jokingly. Arthur managed to pull her down so she collapsed onto his chest. It escualted into a play fight, which was cut short when they accidentally knocked off a bunch of meds on the side table, making a variety of pills fly out across the medbay. Adaline looked at Arthur. They both burst into hysterics and didn't even notice that Cade had returned to the mess they created.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur looked up at Cade with a grin.

"Well we kissed and then we drank water and then it turned into a fight and then- it was Adaline! All Adaline, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You liar! It was your fault!" Cade looked horrified but at the same time, at his wits end.

"I don't care who did it, I want this place cleaning up. _Mrs Maxson_ , since Elder Maxson is clearly unable to do so, I want you to pick up all the capsules and arrange them into the correct containers on my desk."

"Fine..." Adaline jumped off the bed and shot a glance at Arthur. He gave a smug look back.

"Now when I come back from the mess hall, I want to see that you've finished your job." Adaline should have scolded him for being so disrespectful but in the end, he was in the right. She began picking up the pills once Cade had left. Arthur sat up more so he could watch her. He really couldn't help but get concupiscent thoughts when she bent over either showing her curved behind, or her ample breasts. It took a further hour to put everything back in its place, which brought Adaline's mood to a new low. By this time, Arthur was relaxing to his normal self. She rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes. She nearly dozed off...

*

"Adaline?"

"What?" She spat, frowning at him. _I've had my head on the desk for less than a minute. Less than a minute!_

"Okay first of all, you need to relax-"

"I don't need to relax! I'm just tired...I want to go to-" Adaline got a sudden feel of vomit. She put a hand to her mouth and ran out of the medbay.

"Adaline what's the matter?!" Arthur jumped out of bed and bolted after her. He shoved passed Cade on his way.

"Lad? Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back in a minute." He replied, soon catching up with Adaline.

"Arthur go away, I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm not going if you think you're going to vomit." He followed her down to the crew bathroom. Adaline stood by a toilet cubicle, walking back and forth. The vomit feeling was there but nothing was coming out. "Do you still feel nauseous?" Arthur asked, after five minutes had passed.

"Just...be quiet!" He pursed his lips. "For the love of God, Arthur! Stop pouting!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Can you just leave?!"

"Okay...if that's what you want..." He slowly began traipsing for the exit.

"Arthur wait! I want you to stay!" _As I expected..._ He turned to face her. Adaline held her head and closed her eyes, as if she was trying to remember something.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, no...Actually, come here." Arthur shuffled forward and caught Adaline in his arms.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here for you." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Care to explain what you are doing?" Arthur looked up to see Cade, arms folded, wearing a patronising look. "Well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been busy writing like five more chapters ahead from this one so that's why this took so long to upload~~ but I will most likely, probably upload a chapter each day because it's the half-term break!! :D
> 
> Also to add, I just want to express how sad I am from the Walking Dead. lol I know it's got nothing to do with anything but God my favourite has just been lucilled!! (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) the heartache...TT-TT


	15. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

Arthur woke up first. He could feel Adaline, curled up beside him, still dozing. He looked over her to see Cade typing away at his terminal. He wasn't in a good mood with Arthur since he had left the medbay without getting permission. That rule was pathetic. Adaline shifted, unintentionally elbowing him in the side. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." He heard a sudden meow. Emmett jumped onto the bed and nuzzled his head into Adaline's stomach. She shooed him away.

"Move."

Arthur cradled the cat in his arms. "Doesn't she like you? Awww, don't worry, I like you." He stroked behind Emmett's ears. "There we go, that's better isn't it?"

"He's not going to talk back..." Adaline murmured, pulling most of the duvet off him.

"Oh come on Adaline, everyone talks to animals."

"Well I don't, it's stupid." He shook his head in disagreement.

"You know what? I'm going to get you a dog and then we'll see who's right."

"Yeah and I'd like to see you try and find a dog that doesn't look like a rat."

"Just you wait, I'll find the perfect one for you..." Adaline rolled over to face him. He placed Emmett inbetween them and looked back at her. She made an effort to pet the cat and a hint of a smile crept along her face. "See, you like him."

"No I don't." Adaline moved away.

"Don't you deny it Addie- I uh mean- I didn't mean to say that..." He looked down shamefully, waiting for her to scold him. A moment came and went.

"I don't mind you calling me it you know..." She said at last.

"Wait, you don't? But what about before? You hated me calling you Addie."

"That was when I didn't want to be with you, but now I do so I'll let you off." He grinned at her.

"Remember those times when I'd do everything to impress you and you wouldn't have any of it? I'm glad those days are over."

"Me too." Their talk was interrupted by Cade.

"I see you're both awake, now I can discuss a few things with you." Arthur sat up pulling Adaline to rest between his legs.

"What is it Cade?"

"Nothing to worry about. First of all, the infection in your wound should be gone by tomorrow, so I'm allowing you to move back to your quarters today." Good news.

"Is that all?"

"Well for you, yes...Mrs Maxson, I believe that you are due your medical examination which you haven't had since first boarding the Prydwen." Adaline wrapped Arthur's arms around her abdomen. His skin was oddly burning up, but it didn't seem to be affecting him.

"Do I have to do it today?"

"That's what I had planned, yes. You could do it now if you wish, just to get it of the way of course." Adaline looked at Arthur and then narrowed her eyes at Cade.

"Well okay then..." She sat up and rose from the bed. Arthur followed and folded up the duvet, not forgetting their pillows, with Emmett in his other arm.

"I'll be back soon, I just need to get a shower and clean up first." He kissed her forehead.

"Lad, we don't have all day."

"Can I not show affection to my wife?" He asked, in a slightly vexed tone.

"Yes you can, but I need to do several exams today so if you could please continue with your day. Mrs Maxson will be fine in here." Arthur jokingly kissed Adaline again and took his leave. Once he was gone, Cade rolled up his sleeves and put his glasses on.

"If you could take a seat over here, I'm just going to go through what the exam will consist of with you..."

*

"What?! No! I'm not doing that!" Adaline jumped from her seat and made a break for the exit. Cade, at impeccable timing, grabbed her arm.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, everyone has to have the same treatment when it comes to important medical examinations." Adaline shoved his hand off her.

"But why do I have to be naked?!"

"Because the first part is a physical exam." There was no way she would take part in that.

"Fuck you, I'm getting Arthur!"

"Mrs Maxson!"

Adaline bolted out of the medbay and coming down the hall was just the man she wanted, fully dressed and showered, looking a lot healthier than yesterday. "Oh thank God! Arthur you're here!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him stumble back a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's that exam!" She cried into his chest. "Please Arthur don't make me do it! I don't want to..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not letting Cade see me without any clothes on." Arthur grinned down at her.

"Addie...you know it's only a small part of the exam, it'll be over in minutes."

"You're not getting the point! I don't want anyone but you seeing my body in that way!" A passing scribe awkwardly shuffled past them. Arthur smiled to himself. He loved knowing that Adaline didn't want to do the exam because of him.

"Well in that case, I'll sort an arrangement out with-"

"There will be no arranging anything, Mrs Maxson this is important medical information we're talking about here." In response, Adaline stuck her tongue at Cade and buried her face back into Arthur's chest. "...I know it is uncomfortable, but perhaps instead I could get a female scribe to examine you." Adaline thought that was a lot better than Cade.

"...Maybe."

"Well that's as good as we're going to get, please come with me." Adaline pulled Arthur along with her back to the medbay.

"Now Ma'am, I've called for a scribe. They should be here right about now." Just as he said that, a middle-aged, rather petit scribe entered with a cheery smile. "Right on time. Ma'am this is Scribe Marjorie Adams. She will be doing your examination." Cade looked at Arthur. "Lad, we'll leave them to it."

"I'll be waiting in the mess hall for you." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. The scribe awed at them but Cade had just about enough of their intercourse.

"Come on Lad." Arthur pulled a face and followed him out of the medbay. Adaline looked back at the bubbly scribe. The woman beamed.

"All right you, I'll pull this curtain around the bed, so you get can undressed." _Way too enthusiastic..._

"Okay." She really wasn't looking forward to this...

*

"Hmm...Very interesting."

"Is something wrong?" The flustered scribe shook her head with a reassuring smile.

"No, not at all." She sounded as if she was about to burst into laughter. "I think we need to check something. You can get dressed now." _Finally._ The older lady was switching on what looked to be a scanning machine. "Just lie down, I'm going to do a scan." Adaline did as she said and made herself comfortable on the bed. Marjorie carefully unzipped her jumpsuit again to expose her bare body. It wasn't anything new. "Try to relax okay?" She began by putting a gel on Adaline's abdomen and started scanning. After a minute, Marjorie let out an excited giggle.

"What is it?"

"Oh my look!" She turned the monitor to show an image. Adaline's jaw hit the ground. She only then realised how slow she was to catch on.

"I'm...I'm pregnant?!" Her voice was half elated, half scared as hell.

"Yes you are! And it seems you are about three weeks!" Adaline yanked her uniform up to the top.

"Really?!" Marjorie nodded, beaming like the sun. "Oh my god! I need to tell Arthur! Can I go? Can I go now please?"

"Of course you can, congratulations Mrs Maxson!" Adaline hugged her tight and paced out of the medbay and down the hall. Arthur, that gorgeous fool, was leaned back on the wall, scratching at his beard. She froze. _This is a big thing, I should atleast make it special for him...I won't say anything just yet._ Adaline ambled into the mess hall, as calmly as she could, unable to stop grinning. Arthur turned his attention to her.

"Addie, I didn't expect you to be back so early..." Despite the stares, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him, dying to spill the news.

"The examination was quick, like you said." An unexplainable squeal escaped her lips. She giggled to herself and went on her tip toes to cover him in kisses.

"Wow you are in a good mood aren't you?"

"Uh-huh, you bet I'm in a good mood." He raised a brow at her odd behaviour, but couldn't say that he didn't like how happy she was.

"Well then you might like what our scribes found for you."

"Another gift? Arthur you give me too much."

"There's no limit for the woman I love. Come on." He took her hand and excitedly led her down to the command deck.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No can do, just wait and see."

"You make me feel so guilty you know that?"

"Don't feel that way, the only thing I expect from you is to love me like I love you." Adaline's heart had completely melted for this man. Her attention was drawn to the flight deck door opening. The most beautiful, furry, German shepherd appeared, full of energy and bounding towards her.

"Oh my god! You found a dog?! Already?!" The feverish canine jumped up at Adaline, making her topple back. _Careful, you could hurt the baby._

"Yes, and one that doesn't look like a rat. I must have timed it perfectly when I asked our scribes because they found this one wandering around the outskirts of the airport." The dog nuzzled into her hand and jumped over to sniff Arthur's coat.

"Arthur he's gorgeous!"

"Well he's our dog now but I think..." He looked at the scribe. "What is his name?"

"He answers to Dogmeat sir." Arthur gave a joking frown and looked back at Adaline.

"Yeah we can't choose his name."

"Dogmeat it is." The boisterous dog jumped back up at her. _You really need to be careful._ Then she got an idea. A way to break the news to Arthur. A creative way. "Can I...Take him for a walk?"

"Alone?" _Shit. Think of something Adaline!_

"Well I...I want to...see if I can manage on my own with him...I mean he's not going to act up if you're with me..." She could feel her face burn a little.

"Hmm, why are you blushing?"

"Blushing? What are you talking about? I'm just a little...flustered that's all." Arthur looked at Dogmeat.

"You'll be a good dog for Addie won't you?" The dog wagged his tail excitedly.

"Okay fine, you can go without me. Just be careful." Adaline leaned closer to kiss him.

"We will." She turned on her heel and ushered Dogmeat to follow her. _I'm going to teach you a little trick..._

*

"Okay Boy, where's the baby?" Dogmeat ran up to her and placed a paw on her stomach. Adaline was so pleased with herself. She had taught him to put his paw where the baby was, which she made sure he knew every time. Adaline stroked behind his ears. "Aren't you just a clever doggy?" _All I have to do is show this to Arthur._ "Come on Boy, let's go back inside." Dogmeat followed her into the command deck and somehow managed to scramble up the ladder. Arthur was in their quarters responding to the Citadel. He heard the door open.

"Addie, he wasn't too much of a hassle was he?"

"He was fine, I taught him a couple of tricks too."

"Already?"

"Uh-huh..." He rose from his chair, to be welcomed by Dogmeat, nuzzling his face.

"Could you show me what you taught him?"

"Well...Dogmeat." The happy canine turned to look at her. "Can you show...Arthur where the baby is?"

"Baby?!" The dog bounded across the room and jumped up at Adaline. He placed a paw on her stomach. Arthur didn't think he had heard her properly the first time and his eyes must have been deceiving him. Adaline scrunched up her nose with a smile and let the dog nuzzle into her hand. She looked at Arthur.

"Surprise." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The biggest smile appeared on his face.

"You're-You're pregnant?!"

"You got it!" It was an understatement to say that Arthur was over the moon. He began almost prancing round the room, hand over his mouth.

"You mean? I'm going to be a father?!"

"Of course you are!" He ran up to her and excitedly flattered her in a dozen smooches.

"We're going to be parents! Addie we're going to have baby! We need to tell everyone! And then we need to get back to the Citadel!" He hugged her so tight, it nearly took all the breath out of her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Wait! The baby! How pregnant are you?!"

"Three weeks."

"That's plenty of time! I'll get our scribes to make a crib a-and toys and it'll be perfect!" Adaline expected him to be happy about it, but never did she think he'd be permanently smiling and running around like a little kid on Christmas. She knew exactly what he planning to do. _I'm sorry but, you are not bringing our baby up to be a spoilt brat..._


	16. Goodbye Commonwealth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry :(  
> I uploaded the wrong chapter...Uhhhhh This was the missing chapter...Sorry about the messup, but hey we can see into the future from this chapter right?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

"What about names? We need a name." Arthur would not shut up since knowing he was going to be a father for a week now. Everyone aboard the Prydwen was the same. Adaline couldn't go anywhere without being hounded by scribes or congratulated for the number not known time. It was the day they were leaving for the Capital Wasteland too, so spirits were higher than ever. They had lazed around all day, upon deciding to leave the Commonwealth at night, probably to make the exit even more epic.

"I'm not sure...what about Mila if it's a girl? I like that name." She really wasn't in the mood to talk about this today.

"Mila Maxson...That sounds silly."

"You're silly."

"Hey, you can't blame me for being excited...What if it's a boy?"

"Arthur I don't know." Out of nowhere she burst into laughter.

"What?"

"I'm sorry...What about Max?" Arthur facepalmed.

"Okay now you're the one being silly. That is the worst suggestion you could think of." Adaline wiped her tears of laughter away.

"Max Maxson...It's got a nice ring to it."

"No it has not. We are not calling our baby Max."

"We've got eight months to think of something Arthur, we don't need to talk about names now."

"Addie, I want to be prepared." Adaline moved the heaps of sheets on the bed, out of the way and draped her arms over his shoulders as he pulled on his boots. "Get dressed, we need to be down at the command deck for the departure."

"Fine." She jumped up and walked over to her drawer. He followed in suit.

"Your clothes still fit you don't they?" She hit him jokingly.

"You ass, I haven't gained any weight since last week." He let out a laugh.

"Okay I'm sorry, but I mean...Soon you'll be bigger and I'll have to get our scribes to make you a maternity jumpsuit or something." Adaline had never thought of that. When Arthur actually used his brain, he came up with some really good ideas.

"That sounds like a plan." She put on the uniform and slipped on her boots. Adaline looked to see Arthur leaned over the table, doodling on some paper. "What are you drawing?"

"Nothing, I'm not drawing anything." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Show me."

"No."

"Arthur." Adaline walked over to him. He quickly hid the paper behind his back. "Why can't you show me?"

"Because." She didn't understand where his childish behaviour came from. It was as if he had a problem or something. One minute he'd be a brooding elder, the next moment a loving husband, and then a spoilt brat.

"You need to stop with this attitude Arthur, you're going a dad but instead you're acting like the baby."

"I'm not acting like a baby! I wasn't doing anything!" She had no patience for him.

"You know what, I don't care. I'm going to the command deck, so can be a brat by yourself."

"Addie wait!" He pulled the paper from behind his back and gave it to her. It was a drawing of a stick person which looked to have a belly bump, wavy hair and a frown. "It's you." He teased. Adaline was not impressed.

"Really Arthur? That looks nothing like me."

"It did take me thirty seconds. I'll show you my proper drawings when we get to the Citadel."

"Your proper drawings? You're telling me you can actually draw?"

"I'd like to say I'm pretty decent, yes."

"Hmmm, is that so?" She didn't seem convinced.

"I'll show you...I'll show you all the things that you wouldn't think I'd be able to do." He then remembered that they were going to be late for Kells and the departure. "Come on, we should go." Arthur took her hand and pulled open the door.

"Could you slow down please?"

"Oh right, sorry." He went down the ladder first and helped Adaline come down too, half making sure she didn't fall, the other half enjoying the view...

*

The Prydwen started making a low humming noise when it began moving. Arthur watched as his vertibirds flew ahead. Kells switched the huge search lights on, making the view clearer. He looked at Adaline. She was gazing down through the window. "Arthur can we go to the forecastle?" She asked excitedly.

"The forecastle? But that's the very top of the Prydwen..."

"Awww is my little baby Arthur scared?" Adaline teased, cocking her head.

"I'm not scared."

"Then come on." He followed her up the ladder. Dogmeat, the wild canine came bounding towards Adaline, with the nearly breathless Scribe Neriah chasing after him. He jumped past Quinlan who let out a wail and dived into his office. "Arthur. The dog."

"What?"

"The dog Arthur!" Adaline moved him infront of her to take the forceful hit of Dogmeat. He winced a little, looking at his scratched, bleeding hand.

"Sir I'm so sorry! The dog is like a loose canon! We can't get him to calm down!"

"It's quite alright Neriah, let him come with us."

"Thank you Elder, I don't know how much longer I can take of that thing." She saluted and traipsed back down the hall. Adaline noticed Arthur's hand.

"Your hand. He hurt you." She shot a disgusted glance at Dogmeat. Knowing he was in the wrong, the dog pulled his ears back and looked at the ground in shame.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He wrapped his arm around her and walked up the stairs, Dogmeat trailing behind silently. He opened the forecastle door to be took away by the gushing wind. He took a look at the ground and almost threw up.

"This is amazing!" Adaline freed herself from him and ran right to the very end of the forecastle beam. She leaned over, too much for Arthur to stay calm.

"Adaline come back over here." She twirled round and intentionally rocked back.

"Why don't you come over here instead?"

"I don't want to." She was really testing him when she decided to lean even further back. "Adaline can you stop that?! It's dangerous!"

"Make me you scaredy cat." She turned round and looked over the railing, down at the Commonwealth. They were so high up. Adaline could see Diamond City just ahead. Danse would be there. And Piper and Nick. And even _Ann Codman_... She laughed to herself. _I'd love to see the look on your face right now...Bitch._ Adaline looked back to see Arthur struggling, hands gripped on the bar. He glanced down and clamped his eyes shut, trying to reassure himself under his breath. "Oh how ironic. You own an airship, yet your petrified of heights."

"I'm not scared, it's only when the Prydwen is moving..."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Uh- y-yeah." He shuffled at snail pace, hands still tight on the railing. Adaline crept forward and when she was in arms reach, Arthur stumbled forward, practically gluing his body to hers.

"Now let's walk this way." She slowly led him to the end of the forecastle beam. "See? It's not so bad is it?"

"No, no it isn't..." He rested his chin on Adaline's shoulder, still clinging on for grim death. Dogmeat manovered his way through Arthur's legs and lay down between them. They stood in silence for a minute or two, looking out into the distance.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What were you parents like?" He paused for a moment, clearing his throat.

"I never really knew my father, he died in battle when I was only young. I lived alone with my mother, but she wasn't the same as before. She was upset. She never smiled, never laughed, just dropped me off with a scribe and went on with her day. Seven years she suffered, until her death. I wish I could have done more for my mother. I tried to make her happy again by drawing her pictures and stuff but it rarely worked..." He was such a little sweetheart. Adaline turned round, panicking him a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She began running her fingers through his beard.

"It's alright, you have every right to know."

"...Do you have a picture of them?"

"Actually, I do." He rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a photo.

"That is me with my parents." Adaline smiled down at the picture. A man, who looked a lot like him, sharing the same eyes, hair, even build, was holding Arthur aged maybe three years old, excitedly waving at the camera. She laughed to herself. Adaline then looked at his mother. She was very pretty with ebony hair, big dark eyes and her smile. Adaline looked at Arthur.

"You have your mom's smile."

"You think?"

"I do...And your dad, he looks exactly like you."

"Everyone says that..."

"Because it's true. Anyone can see the resemblance..." She paused "...What were their names?"

"Jonathan and Jessica."

"Awww, that's like us. Arthur and Adaline. Fitting right?"

"Very-" A sudden cough came from the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, ma'am, but there is a celebration down in the messhall. I was sent to ask if you'd like to join us?"

"Uh...yes...Thank you Ingram, we'll be down in a minute. You are dismissed." The proctor made a pointless attempt at a salute and trudged back inside.

"A celebration? For what?"

"I'd imagine it being for our success in the Commonwealth...Come on, let's go find out..."

*

"Never have I ever...Been arrested."

"Are you forgetting Diamond city?"

"That doesn't count because we didn't even do anything wrong."

"We kind of did Adaline."

"Let's just leave it out anyway."

"Well in that case yes. It was at this bar in Rivet City. The bartender tried to rip me off and so I sort of beat the crap out of him." They had been playing the game for ages, whilst waiting for their drinks to come. Arthur had ordered a beer for himself and ordered water for Adaline because he thought alcohol could hurt the baby and quite surprisingly he thought right.

"That would be you wouldn't it? Such a little stinge with your caps." She teased, kindly taking their drinks from the server and passing Arthur his.

"Do you want to play it with our drinks?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, okay, never have I ever...said I love you without meaning it." Arthur studied her closely.

"I can't drink to that, because everytime I say I love you, I mean it more than I mean anything else." That was probably the sweetest most corny thing she had ever let escape her lips.

"Awww, now I'm not the only one being romantic." He leaned forward to kiss her, but of course it didn't go unnoticed. Soldiers in the messhall clapped and cheered at the sight of their King and Queen.

"Sir! Ma'am! You made it! Do you mind if we join you?" It was Kells and Cade. He had is hat off, looked a lot more relaxed and was clearly intoxicated.

"Only if you give us a never have I ever." The captain thought about it for a moment.

"Never have I ever...gotten or gave a blowjob." He giggled. Kells was a lot more drunk than he seemed. _You don't know what you're missing._ Arthur knocked back his beer without a care in the world. He noticed that Adaline hadn't done the same.

"Addie? Aren't you forgetting to do something?"

"Fine..." She took a gulp of her drink. _Woww, that is strooong water._ Kells sat down beside her.

"How many times?" Cade cut in, patting Arthur on the back as he sat next to him. He too was under the heavy influence of alcohol.

"From what I remember...Twice. But maybe, it'll be three tonight if my luck pays out." The three men started grinning at Adaline, making her feel the most uncomfortable.

"Okay, I really don't want to be a part of this conversation anymore." She rose from her seat and downed the rest of her drink. "I'll be in our quarters...Oh and Arthur?"

"Yeeaah?"

"In your fucking dreams." Adaline almost staggered back to their quarters. _Something was in that water..._ She flopped down on the bed and buried her face into the pillows. They smelt like home. _If he comes back palatic tonight, he's dead. Huh, if his luck pays out...No chance._ Adaline got back up and went into the bathroom to run the bath. _And I swear if he walks in on me..._ She rarely got time to herself. After undressing, getting the temperature perfect and adding bubble bath, the time was right to unwind the tenseness of her fatigued body.

After a long while, a gush of wind inaudibly drifted across the bathroom, making Adaline shiver and snap out of her daydream. _Did the door open? I didn't hear anything..._ She found herself wanting Arthur. _Why do I have to love him so much?_ Adaline hopped out of the bath and got into a nightdress. She then slipped into bed and wrapped the covers around herself, hoping for Arthur to come through the door. He came back two hours later, in the early hours of the morning, when she had dozed off and hell, was he drunk. He searched for the room light, stumbling over his own feet and falling into the table.

"Addie?!" Adaline flicked on the light switch to see her husband, coat tied at his waist, trying to steady himself. He turned round and all but dived on top of her. "Addie! I-I couldn't find you! A-And I got really scared!" It was impossible to be mad at him.

"Hey, it's alright, you're here now."

"But the monsters could have came! And I would be all-all alone!" Out of nowhere, he began sobbing like a baby.

"Arthur don't cry..." She sat up and wiped his tears away. "I'll help you get ready for bed." Adaline kneeled down to untie his boots. She pulled both of them off, along with his socks. "...Pass me your coat so I can hang it up."

"No, I want it." Ignoring him, Adaline untied the knot around his waist and took the coat. "Nooo!" He crawled away to the corner of the bed and started crying into the pillows.

"Quit being a moaner and unzip your jumpsuit." He looked up, red-faced and teary eyed. She let out a laugh, making him wail even more. "Okay, I'll do it for you." After a struggled tantrum, Adaline had finally gotten Arthur ready for bed. They lay facing each other. She was trying to sleep, but he insisted on poking at her face.

"Arthur, go to sleep."

"No! I'm not tired!" He moved forward, startling her with a kiss on the lips. He was never going to give up.

"Arthur, if you're not asleep in the next five minutes the Prydwen's deathclaw will come and eat you alive." Adaline never thought she'd have to use stories she heard from the squires to get him to sleep. He pulled her closer to him and hid under the duvet.

"No I don't want to get eaten!"

"Then go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." He closed his eyes and cuddled into her shoulder. A long silence passed and Adaline thought he might have just dozed off..."Addie! I can't sleep!"

"Oh for the love of mankind..." _He is not drinking himself mindless ever again..._


	17. Hello Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> The order is all good now:)

It had been exactly three weeks since beginning the long journey back to the Capital Wasteland. It was nearing evening and they would arrive at the Adams Air Base within the hour. Arthur sat in the mess hall, waiting for Adaline to return from walking Dogmeat around the Prydwen. There wasn't exactly anywhere else they could walk the dog. He watched as Quinlan scurried out of his office and down into the power armor bay, holding a box full of what looked like metal scrap. It took everything in Arthur to not stick his foot out and humiliate the proctor, which was something he had wanted to do for a hell of a long time. He then saw Adaline come through the side exit, carrying a pile of books, chatting away with Knight Rhys, Dogmeat pattering alongside her. "So I'll see you around Adaline."

"Yes...Actually Rhys, before you go about with your day, could you let Neriah know that I've delivered the books."

"Uh yeah I'll do that...Bye." Adaline noticed Arthur, rocking back on his chair, eating a dinner of some sort. She walked over to the table to place the books down and kiss him on the cheek.

"Everything okay?" She asked, picking a little crumb of food out of his beard and sitting in the opposite chair.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Not bad, I'm just a little hungry." Arthur put some food onto his fork and put it near her mouth.

"Here." Adaline took the food from the fork.

"Thank you...Wait what is that?"

"Cooked Brahmin."

"Are you finished with it?" Although he wasn't, he knew better than to tell her that he was still eating.

"Yep, I'm done." Adaline picked up the plate and ate the remains of Arthur's dinner. The server came to collect the empty plate and sauntered away.

"Well I'll have to go, I need to get these books to Quinlan's office."

"Who said you have to exactly?" Adaline stood from her seat and took the books in her arms.

"No one did, I was on my way down here anyway so I thought I'd save Neriah some time and deliver them for her."

"But Adaline, you're pregnant. I don't want you running around after others. Let me help you."

"Arthur I'm alright." She began walking away.

"Adaline." He caught up with her. "Pass them to me."

"...If you insist." Adaline let him take the books from her. They walked down to Quinlan's office and dropped them off on his desk.

"Come on, we'll be arriving at the airbase soon." He entangled his hand in hers and walked down to the command deck. Kells and a group of lancers were desperately trying to free two knights in power armor who had collided and got jammed in the door.

"Elder Maxson, ma'am, I apologise, these two are stuck in the door. We've been at it for an hour, but nothing is working." Arthur overlooked the situation.

"How about...Knight move your right arm up and walk back...And you move your left arm and walk forward." The two knights did as he said and managed to free themselves. Kells looked in almost disbelief.

"Well, you should have came sooner." He joked, taking his hat off to wiped his brow. "Thank you sir."

"It's no problem, but I want you to start calling for the units to file out onto the flight deck. Send the scribe departmets first please Kells."

"Of course sir, ad victoriam." He patrolled away and down the stairs. Arthur walked Adaline into the command deck.

"Adaline look."

"What? Look where?"

"The Citadel." He pointed into the far distance.

"Wait...The Pentagon? The Citadel is the Pentagon?"

"I thought I already told you that?" Adaline leaned over the railing to get a better view.

"Nope. I do not recall." Her attention was drawn to the chatter of scribes filing out to the flight deck. Quinlan emerged, scrambling to his feet with Emmett.

"Argh- Get that dog under control!" Dogmeat jumped down the ladder, making scribes topple over. Quinlan shouldered through to get out the door. But Dogmeat wasn't coming for him, he was getting ready to dive straight into Adaline. Before Arthur had chance to stop the canine, he hit straight into her. She fell to her knees from the forceful impact.

"Adaline!" Arthur bent down and helped her up. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..." He looked at the dog who seemed to think they were playing.

"Scribes! Come over here and take Dogmeat with you." Four nervous as hell scribes crept towards the canine and between them, managed to get him outside. Arthur brushed his hand up her back. "Sorry, I should have been quicker."

"No, don't blame yourself, it was the dog's fault. I'm going to have to train him properly."

"Then I'll do it with you, just in case he decides to act up-"

"I apologise for interrupting again, but we're arriving at the airbase any moment now. Sir just...Keep tight hold of your wife will you?"

"Yes I'll make sure I do that." Kells gave a brisk nod and ran back down the stairs.

"Hold on to me? What's happening?"

"Well...You'll just have to wait and see." He teased, grinning at her and leaning back against the railing.

"Arthur I swear to God, if it's something bad, I'm going to kill you." Adaline felt the floor go down, almost as if she was in an elevator. She looked out of the window and saw that the Prydwen was falling? She grabbed hold of Arthur and buried her face into his chest.

"Hey, we're not going to crash, we're just setting the Prydwen on the ground."

"But it's an airship."

"Yes you're right, but airships can't stay afloat without constant power and I'm afraid that's something we don't have." He turned his head to look outside. They had just about arrived at the crumbling apart airbase.

"Is it over?"

"Yep. Let's get going. Unless there is already a vertibird outside, we may have a little walk ahead of us to the Citadel." Adaline linked her arm with his.

"Arthur if we have to walk, then you're carrying me."

"We're only about two, maybe two and a half miles away."

"It may not be that far, but I'm pregnant with your baby so I think it's only fair that you be adorable and carry your family to the Citadel."

"Well let's just hope there is a vertibird so I'm not over encumbered." He joked. Adaline gave a subtle elbow to his stomach. "I'm joking! I'd love to carry you."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Arthur with a grin, shook his head at her. _And I'm the spoilt one..._

*

"Welcome back Elder Maxson!" It was the face of Reginald Rothchild who first greeted them at the airbase. The scribe took an eye to Adaline. "And Mrs Maxson, it's so good to finally meet you. And we hear you're expecting. Congratulations!"

"Thank...you." She murmured. Arthur leaned close to her ear.

"Ignore everything he says." He whispered. "Rothchild is full of rubbish." Adaline nodded in response. 

"Boy I see you haven't changed much, still as quiet as ever." Rothchild cut in.

"I'm sorry but my wife is rather tired, do we have a vertibird?" He paused for a moment.

"My greatest apologies but I'm afraid not. The Citadel isn't far, please, follow me."

"No need, we know our way there just fine."

"Very well." Rothchild and his Citadel soldiers walked ahead. Kells, Quinlan, Cade and Ingram joined the east coast party, along with a dozen knights leading the way. At her request, Arthur picked Adaline up and continued walking. She wasn't heavy at all, infact she barely weighed anything. She pulled his collar down to smooch him in thanks. Everything was fine until they were about a mile in from travelling. He began getting bored and his puerile side was in affect.

"Addie let's play a game."

"What do you want to play?"

"How about..." He paused. "Tag?"

"Arthur we're not playing that."

"Fine, you don't have to." Arthur excitedly placed her down and removed his coat. "Hold this." He walked over to Kells. Adaline watched as they spoke for a second, before Arthur swerved out of the way and ran to hide behind Quinlan.

"Sir I'm not playi-" Kells tug him before he could finish. For the first time, Quinlan laughed aloud and chased after Cade. Ingram, who really wasn't in the mood, came to stand by Adaline.

"Men eh?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." She noticed that the game of tag had spun out of control into a wrestling match. Kells had Quinlan in a headlock, whilst Arthur grappled with Cade on the floor. Adaline facepalmed. _Yep that's my husband._ She halted their knights. "Arthur what the hell do you think you're doing? Get over here, right now." The four men scrambled to their feet.

"See that look on her face? My boy, you're in the doghouse." Cade chuckled, patting him on the back.

"My glasses! Where are they?!" Quinlan wailed, tripping over Kells' foot. "Argh- you did that on purpose!"

"No I did not, here." He picked up the half shattered glasses. "...Uh Quinlan, one of the lenses is cracked."

"Just give them to me!" The proctor put the glasses on, barely being able to see properly.

"Wait where's my hat?" Kells asked, searching the ground for it.

"That will be here." Arthur tossed him the beloved hat. To look at the east coast, people would think that they were a complete utter mockery of the brotherhood.

"We don't have all day." Arthur traipsed over to her. "Knights continue." They began walking in silence.

"Do you want me to...Carry you again?" He asked, looking down at their feet.

"Shush, don't talk."

"...Can I have my coa-"

"I said don't talk." He pouted his lips.

"Please Adaline, I don't like it when we're not friends..." _Friends? Seriously?_

"...Come over here." Adaline took his hand and slowed down, so they were behind and away from everyone else. "Arthur, we're not just friends, we're best friends, but you need to grow up...And this childish behaviour, it has to stop. I mean come on? Wrestling with a man more than twice your age on the floor? And playing tag? You're not a little kid anymore." He paused for a moment.

"...I know I acted like an idiot and I'm really sorry." He was way too good at making her feel guilty for telling him off. She pushed the coat into his arms.

"Arthur, just...I love you way too much." Adaline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, a lot more passionately than usual. He offered her his stupid grin.

"I bet I love you more."

"I bet not."

"Alright you two, we're here." Ingram sighed, watching the young couple express their love for each other. They both looked up to see the Citadel main gate about a hundred metres away. Rothchild and his group stopped and waited impatiently for them to catch up.

"Elder Maxson, the people of the Citadel will be gathered in the bailey. It is asked that you make a speech to them upon your arrival."

"A speech? I wasn't told about this."

"We did send an email, it may not have got to you though." The scribe ambled away to lead everyone to the gate.

"Adaline what do I say? He didn't even say what the speech was meant to be about."

"Arthur relax, we'll figure it out when we get there."

"Okay...Make sure you stay close to me when we arrive."

"I will, just stop worrying."

*

The main gate screeched and scraped open, the sound almost unbearable. Arthur was definitely not expecting the bailey to be packed full, quite so that there was no way through. The crowd were punching and kicking to see them arrive. Their messiah had returned. "Elder Maxson, if you could please lead the way." Rothchild grinned, settling his gaze on Adaline for the second time. Arthur moved her away out his view and began walking. Their knights ahead shouldered a route through to the stairs, whilst himself and Adaline struggled behind. It was like a hell hole. He couldn't keep count of how many times he had his coat sleeve pulled at or heard someone shout his name. After almost a fight, they made it to the stairs and got to the balcony where Arthur was to give the speech he would make up completely.

"Adaline I can't do it. I don't even know how to begin." He hugged her, refusing to look down at the bustling crowd below.

"But you _can_ do it, I know you can. Just start with hello and go from there."

"I don't wanna." He whined, burying his face into her shoulder. Adaline sighed, knowing he was about to throw a tantrum, if she didn't ease his mind.

"Come on, it'll be fine."

"Noooo." She felt him kiss the side of her neck.

"Arthur...stop it." Adaline giggled, not exactly making an effort to push him away.

"Sir, ma'am, the crowd is waiting." Arthur huffed in petulance and looked away with a pout. Kells eyed Adaline.

"He doesn't want to do it." She replied, pulling Arthur's hands down from her waist.

"Mmm." He put his hands back where he wanted them. Adaline noticed Rothchild speeding up the stairs.

"When were you planning on starting?" She knew Arthur wasn't going to repsond.

"My husband doesn't want to give a speech." Rothchild almost choked with disgust.

"But he has to...Elder Maxson, I apologise for the email not reaching you but a speech needs to be made."

"No!"

"If a speech needs to be made, I will do it." A wave of relief washed over Adaline, when Kells stepped in.

"But-"

"Rothchild, I am the captain of the Prydwen, I'm quite capable of talking for Elder Maxson."

"...Go right ahead." He muttered clearly disappointed. Arthur grabbed Adaline's hand.

"Come on."

"No, Kells is about to do what you refused, so we are staying to listen."

"Addie!"

"Arthur stop. I don't want to argue with you so, just get over there." He let go of her and with his sulk on, traipsed away to lean against the wall.

After the long drawn out speech from Kells was over, Arthur retook Adaline's hand and paced inside. There was something seriously wrong with his behaviour and it only made her think that he wasn't ready to be a father...


	18. No secrets between us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

"This is my old room, where we will be staying for now until our new quarters are ready." Adaline looked around. She could definitely tell that this was his room with the way things were arranged. His desk was spotless, only consisting of his terminal and a framed photo. She picked it up to see a boy, shirt untucked, tie carelessly around his neck, hair a ruffled mess, attempting to smile stood next an aged man, arm around the boy's shoulder. "Yeah so I'll clear space out-" Arthur noticed her beaming down at the photograph before her.

"Is this you?!" He looked at the photo. It was of him and Owen Lyons when he first arrived at the Citadel.

"Ah yes, that's me." Adaline really didn't mean to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She looked at him and then back at the photograph. "How old were you when this was taken?"

"I was ten." She scoffed in disbelief.

"Ten?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Well you beat the crap out of puberty didn't you?" Adaline murmured, placing the photo down exactly how he he had it. She noticed that he had a pristine acoustic guitar propped up against the wall.

"Wait, you play guitar?"

"Yes, and the piano too, but obviously I couldn't fit it in here. I can play something for you if you want?"

"I'd love that..." Adaline sat down on the single bed. _There's no way we are sharing this bed. Little baby over there can sleep on the floor whether he likes it or not._ Arthur shrugged his coat off and sat down beside her whilst he fiddled with the tuning machines - She had no idea when it came to musical instruments.

"Okay so what do I play?"

"Anything that comes to your mind." He thought for a moment and turned himself more to the left so he was near enough facing her.

"Can I...sing to you?" Adaline didn't think she could love him anymore. She gave him a little nod, not sure what to expect. Arthur knew exactly what he would sing. It was an old song, but not as old as the ones on the radio today. He had came across it from a music book when he was younger one time and learnt it from just the lyrics, working out the chords on the guitar himself. "Please don't laugh, I've never played guitar or even sang properly to anyone before."

"I won't I promise." _Come on Arthur you can do this, she's your wife there's nothing to be embarrassed about._ Adaline gazed, almost lovestruck as he began playing the intro.

_"I met you in the dark. You lit me up. You made me feel as though, I was enough. We danced the night away. We drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up._

_Then you smiled over your shoulder. For a minute, I was stone cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. And you asked me to stay over. I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest._

_I knew I loved you then, But you'd never know. Cause I played it cool, When I was scared of letting go I know I needed you, But I never showed, But I wanna stay with you, Until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go..."_

Adaline was wrong. She could love him so much more. "Am I that bad you have to cry?" He joked, wiping her tears away.

"No! I loved it! And I love you!" Adaline took the guitar from him and carefully placed it down. She playfully pushed Arthur back on the bed and sat on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"What are you going to do now?" She leaned down to allow their tongues to meet, grazing her teeth over his bottom lip.

"Ah'em." Adaline collapsed onto Arthur's chest at the sudden interruption. Smiling almost smugly, was Rothchild. "You didn't close the door. Nice singing by the way." He rather rudely let himself in, handing Arthur a piece of paper. "The celebratory Citadel ball is in the ballroom, in three weeks time at 18:00. Elder Maxson, because of earlier, you are to give a speech then instead, after the dinner." Rothchild looked at Adaline. "And Mrs Maxson! The design scribes would like you to see them for a dress fitting. Oh and soon, we will give you a date for a medical checkup on your pregnancy. For now, I'll leave you both to it. Ad victoriam."

"Yeah, whatever." Arthur stood up, shrugging his coat back on. "I'm coming with you to the dress fitting."

"We don't always have to be together you know..."

"But I like it when we are."

"So that's all the time then?"

"Pretty much, yes." He pulled her towards him. "Come on, I'll show you the dressing room..."

*

"I don't like it."

"What about this one?"

"Nope." The stressed out Citadel scribes had been showing Adaline all sorts of dresses for about an hour. Every single one was awful.

"Adaline, I think you'd look beautiful in this." Arthur came round the corner, holding a vintage navy blue ball gown, not too revealing - of course - but like something out of a fairy tale.

"Arthur, I love it." The fed up scribes muttered curses between each other, subtly giving Adaline an impatient look.

"I was hoping you would. I thought it would go perfectly with your necklace too." He turned the sapphire the right way round - it was something that really got to him.

"I agree." Adaline turned to the scribes. "I want this one please."

"Excellent choice ma'am." One of them grinned, attempting to be lively but instead stiffly taking it from Arthur. "Just this way."

"Sir, if you don't mind waiting outside for Mrs Maxson. We are beginning the dress fitting now." A different scribe cut in. _She's my wife incase you didn't know._

"I'd much rather prefer to stay."

"...Of..course sir.." He stood in the very corner of the room, painfully watching complete strangers help Adaline into her dress. It disgusted him. He could see how uncomfortable Adaline was too. When a scribe touched her, she'd flinch or squirm about as if it were torture. He knew from the medical exam, that it wasn't good to have male scribes getting in on the action.

"I want Arthur to help with that."

"Ma'am, it's really nothing to worry about."

"No." Adaline came into his view. _Holy hell, you look goorrggeeoouus...I want you so bad, you don't even know._ He felt his suit tighten around him. Just to be safe, he yanked his coat over the excitement. "Arthur?"

"...Oh uh everything alright?" He stuttered, snapping out of his daydream.

"Yeah it is, I just want you to help me with the zip please." Arthur smiled to himself. _Make way scribes, this calls for a husband's touch._

"Of course." He shouldered his way through and stood behind her. "You look amazing you know that?" He whispered, carefully pulling the zip up and jerking forward even closer. Adaline could feel how hard on he was for her.

"Thank you but I'm afraid right now I can't satisfy your needs." She murmured so only he could hear. Arthur felt his face burn like fire.

"I'm sorry...I just...You really suit this dress."

"Hmm I think it would suit our bedroom floor better..." She teased, maybe a bit too loudly judging by the nearly horrified looks the scribes gave her.

"Addie, you can't say that and leave me to suffer. I mean...We need to enjoy what time we have together before our baby is born." He let go of the zip and wrapped his arms around her front - He really didn't care who was watching him.

"Mrs Maxson! My, you look wonderful!" It was Rothchild, again interrupting and letting himself into the dressing room. "Elder Maxson has done extremely well in picking the perfect wife." Adaline was not impressed with that comment. Rothchild studied the other dresses. "Hmm, I see you have an expensive taste...Like your husband...Quite the cry baby I recall when he didn't get what he wanted." She forced a smile.

"Huh, yeah. I've already seen that side of him." For the second time, she felt Arthur jerk into her from behind.

"No you have not." He muttered.

"Don't even try deny it." She uttered back. Rothchild crept closer to them.

"So have you got any names for the heir yet?" Arthur couldn't let that slip. _Our baby is not just the heir you piece of crap._ Luckily, Adaline stepped in again.

"Well, we talked about it a couple of times, but we haven't decided on anything yet." The scribe grinned and prowled closer.

"May I make a suggestion? What about naming the heir after a Maxson. Boy, what about your parents? Jonathan and Jessica? It's a shame about them really, it is. They would have loved to have been grandparents, although Jess didn't really like the idea of children, but I guess you Boy, had to be born for your name to continue..." Arthur had just about lost it with Rothchild and his lies. He pulled at Adaline's hand.

"Please get rid of him."

"Uh thank you, we'll think about it." She looked up at Arthur. "You get rid of him."

"Fine...Rothchild, my wife needs to get out of this dress. If you could respect our _privacy_." He spat, restraining himself from acting out.

"Yes of course Elder Maxson. Oh and Mrs Maxson, the scribes will adjust your dress as your pregnancy bump grows bigger. Ad victoriam." He almost skipped out of the dressing room.

"And the rest of you, I'm more than capable of helping my wife out of her dress so you are all dismissed." After a low mumble of discussion between the scribes, they too left the dressing room.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Arthur protested, as soon as they were alone. "Letting himself in, saying I _picked_ you as a wife and calling our baby, _the heir_ , then talking about my parents?! I hate him!"

"Wait what? I mean I didn't like how he was talking just then, but that's going a bit far Arthur."

"No it isn't. He's a lying snake!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you, just help me out of this dress." Arthur sullenly but gently pulled the zip down, tracing his hand down her back. He lifted her out of the dress and carefully placed her on the floor, pausing for a moment, appreciating his wife before him.

"Do you want to go back to our room now? It is starting to get late..." She found her jumpsuit and boots and began dressing.

"Yeah, I'm quite tired...But first I want you to show me your poems."

"Yes I'll show you them. Oh and I can show you my drawings too." Arthur took the ball gown in his arm, whilst Adaline linked hers with his other one. _This man is just full of surprises..._

*

Adaline was impressed. Very impressed. Arthur had shown her a folder full of his drawings. Some were of prewar landmarks, others various objects and a few of people. They were so lifelike and beautiful and she was so happy to say that her husband drew them. Arthur then showed her the poems he had written. Adaline read them all. _A love poet. He's a love poet._ When she really thought about it, he was such a deceiving man. To look at him, they would say that he was the austere elder of the brotherhood and nothing more. No one would guess that he loved playing instruments, was amazingly artistic, wrote the cutest poems and had the silliest but sweetest personality ever. The best part was, he was all hers.

Adaline rolled over from finishing reading a book and watched Arthur sat on the floor, back leaned against the wall, pen in mouth, looking down at something he had just written. He looked up with a grin. "Are you alright?"

"Yep." She kicked her boots off and straightened them up at the end of the bed, remembering that Arthur had a big problem when things weren't arranged how he wanted them to be. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been writing my speech."

"Can I see?" As she edged closer to him, he speedily slapped the notebook to his chest.

"You can't see just yet..."

"Then when can I?"

"Mmm...At the citadel ball." Arthur jumped to his feet and put the book in his desk drawer.

"I guess I'll just have to wait three weeks then..." Adaline looked at the time. It was well past midnight. "Don't you think it's time we go to sleep?"

"If that's what you want-" He paused for a moment. "Wait, all of our clothes are a still on the Prydwen...Actually, I might have some in here." He walked over to a container and began rummaging through. "Well, I have one tshirt, but you can have it. I'll get us some more clothes from the scribes tomorrow." He passed her the shirt.

"Thanks..." Adaline undressed and pulled the top, which fit her like a dress on. She then sat admiring Arthur, wearing just his pants, hanging his coat up. He switched off the light and climbed into bed beside her. It turned out that they could both fit in the bed, as long as one of Adaline's leg was on top of Arthur's, which wasn't the problem, the duvet was.

"Hey pass me some cover will you?"

"No, I'm freezing." She had practically took the whole duvet and left him with nothing.

"Addie please, I'm cold too." He pretended to cry. Adaline rolled over to face him, tracing her hand along his cheek.

"You liar."

"Okay I wasn't crying, but can I please have some of the cover. Even just a little bit." She eventually pulled the duvet over him and cuddled into his chest.

"Better?"

"Much better." He gently kissed her forehead and stared up into the darkness. There was a long moment of silence. "Adaline?"

"Yeah?" 

"Who do you think our baby will look like more? Me or you?" She thought about it for a second.

"I don't know, it could go either way really couldn't it? Or maybe it might get my hair colour and your eyes or something."

"Yeah, you're right." He paused. "Can we find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, when I'm three months pregnant, we could find out the baby's gender, if you want to?"

"No not really, it would ruin the whole element of surprise."

"I was thinking the same." He turned to face her so that the tips of their noses touching.

"I'm glad you do...I wasn't prepared to fight over it." Adaline smiled at him.

"Don't jinx it. We haven't argued properly for over a month now and I'm pretty sure that's a new high score for us."

"Huh, we're not so bad after all then are we?"

"No, we're actually not." She leaned forward to kiss him, getting a great shock when the moustache part of his beard scratched her lips - something that never happened before.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just, I think you need to shave your beard. It scratched me."

"No, I can't shave it!"

"Why not?"

"...Could I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." He sighed, sounding almost humiliated.

"Well the thing is...I grew a beard because, I felt- I don't know, ugly. You know with the scar..." Adaline thought for a minute, before she kissed him again.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me this sooner? Like when I was trimming your beard? I mean...I could have atleast tried to do something. Helped you, been there for you."

"Because I didn't want to be the centre of attention." _Always putting others before himself..._

"Arthur, sometimes you need to be centre of attention because, you are the most gorgeous, most talented, most kind-hearted man I've ever met and you need to remember that." She moved the loose hair out of his face. "I will love you for everything that you are until death do us part, remember? So please, don't feel ugly because you're not even close to it."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so." She traced her hand down his abdomen. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you something I kept from you?"

"Go on..."

"So it was back when we first met, and I walked into the command deck expecting you to be some war veteran or something and when you weren't...I have to admit, I was took away by you. I thought you were perfect and a week later, when you asked me to marry you, I know acted really awful, but I feel like it was because I was so shocked that you'd even ask me, I didn't know how to react."

"Aha...So you crushed on me?" He teased, grinning at her.

"Okay fine yes, but I'm pretty sure every woman did."

"Every woman?"

"Yes, did you never see the groups of pretty scribes gawking at your ass all the time?"

"Nope. I only had the eyes for one woman and that was and still is you."

"...Aren't you just the sweetest-" She cupped his face in her hands and flattered him in smooches.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Mmm, but I love you most."

"Well I can't top that. I guess another kiss will have to suffice." Adaline kissed his lips again, desperately trying to stop herself from pulling at the waistband of his pants. "Goodnight Arthur." She put an end to it, before it started.

"Good morning Addie..." He corrected.

"Yeah, good morning..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love James Arthur's new song (ahhh he's from middlebrough, like me) And I can definitely imagine Arthur being the musical type and having the similar sort of voice to him whilst singing.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to say is that I really hope I'm not boring you guys with this because it is called _A marriage of convenience_ So I wanted to tell the story of their marriage, from start to finish. And I really hope that won't bore the life out of everyone. :S
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and omg 60 kudos!!! :D can't thank you all enough! ❤️


	19. Citadel Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a reupload of this chapter - just cut out the way too cheesy parts and edited it a little and thanks to thejerzaqueen for reminding me to update this fic since it was last update like November 2016 oh my...But it's about time I start working on it again ;)  
> Thanks for reading!!❤

"Just tie you stupid thing." Arthur had been messing with the tie on his suit for about twenty minutes, and it was really stressing him out because he couldn't get it right. Today was the day of the Citadel Ball, which had been postponed for two more weeks than its original date. He still had to make the speech, which he sort of forgot to finish, even though he had five weeks, instead of the original three to do it. _I'll deal with that later._ "Addie, could you help me?"

"One minute Arthur." She was around the corner of the dressing room, getting ready. He looked in the mirror to straighten down his hair - Adaline had said it suited him - and caught a glimpse of an angel. His beauteous wife came into view, the ball gown fitting her perfectly, hair done up, makeup on, looking as stunning as ever. She looked up with a smile, to see his gawking face grinning back.

"You look beautiful." He beamed, catching hold of her arm to embrace her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, you handsome fool." Adaline took the tie from him and wrapped it around his neck. "Let me do this for you..."

"Make sure it covers all the buttons on my shirt please Adaline." She definitely made sure it was exactly how he wanted it, because if it wasn't, a tantrum would be imminent.

"Is that alright?" He looked back in the mirror. Adaline had helped him trim his beard just a little and tidy it up so he didn't look like a hipster, as she called it. He would have to do some research, because he really didn't have any idea what that meant.

"Yes, it's perfect. Thanks...Are you ready to go?" She linked her arm with his.

"Uh-huh." Arthur smiled down, his eyes meeting hers.

"Ah, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet case and opened it. "I got this for you." Adaline saw the most gorgeous gold diamond bracelet. It must have cost a fortune.

"...W-Where did you get that?"

"You know a few days ago when I said I had meeting? Well I uh...didn't. I know I should have told you and I'm sorry, but I went with Kells and Rhys and found this in a prewar jewellery store, completely untouched." He took her hand and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. It fit almost perfectly.

"Arthur, it's-it's amazing! I love it!" She pulled him down to kiss his softer than usual lips. "I've got something for you too."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. Just wait here for a second." Adaline went around the corner and returned, hands hidden behind her back. "Okay, these are never going to top your gifts and I know you are the most spoilt brat of them all-" She paused. "But you're my spoilt brat, and I have to give you something for everything that you do for me..."

"Aww, it only took you what? Seven months?" He teased, leaning closer to her.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, but here it is...I got you three things actually."

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Arthur. You deserve more than what I'm going to give you. Now do you want to see them?"

"I do."

"So the first thing is...Can you remember all of that alcohol I sort of poured down the sink and that really expensive wine I _accidentally_ knocked off?"

"Accidentally? You did it on purpose."

"Okay fine, I did, but I was upset- So because of setting you back quite a lot of caps, I got you this. Believe me, you don't want to know the trouble I had to go through to find it, but it's yours." She passed him a dark glassed wine bottle. He looked at the label, which consisited a picture of an eagle, and knew straight away, what wine it was.

"I've seen this! What is it called again? Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon! It's from California, where I was born right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I remember my mother having a few bottles of it. She told me that it was extremely rare and made it clear that she'd literally kill me, if I smashed any of them...Literally. Was that just my mother or?"

"Nope. My mom was the same. But it wasn't with drink, it was with her porcelain doll set. Have you seen them? The ones with the creepy eyes and dangerously pale skin?"

"I uh...I don't think I want to see them if I'm honest."

"You're right, you don't...Now, are you ready for the second thing?"

"I mean, the wine is enough-"

"Arthur, I think you'll like this more than the wine." She gave him a white envelope. "Open it."

"More than the wine you said?"

"That is correct." She watched as he opened the envelope and pulled out the picture from inside. He looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. Once he realised, the biggest grin appeared on his face.

"It's o-our baby!" Arthur excitedly covered Adaline in kisses. "You can see the body and everything! Wait, how did you get a picture from inside your stomach?" She giggled at his bewildered look.

"No Arthur, it isn't like that. Marjorie, you know from the medical exam? She did a scan and when she did, this image came up. Can you see this part here?" He nodded, really trying to get his head around what he was being told. "That's the endometrium where the baby grows until birth."

"So is it like...The lining of a womb to protect a baby?"

"Yes, you could say that." She loved seeing him so happy.

"Can I show this to the others? Or do you want it back, because that's okay i-if you do?"

"It's yours to keep Arthur. You can show it to whoever you want. And maybe in three months time, you could come with me to the next scan?"

"Yes! I'd love that!" He pulled her into another embrace, nuzzling into her shoulder, putting the wine into his left dinner jacket pocket and the baby scan into his right inside one.

"Wait, you haven't seen the last thing yet." She carefully pulled out a vintage watch. "...Do you like it? I mean, I know it's old and it's not brand new like the bracelet you got me, but this was my Dad's. He loved it and you'd always see him not wearing it." She laughed to herself. "I took the watch when I got let out of the vault and it has been with me ever since. It's the only thing I have to remember my Dad and well, I want you to have it." Arthur couldn't find his words.

"No, Adaline I-I can't take that-"

"Arthur it's okay, my Dad would have wanted you to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." He let her put the watch onto his wrist. "My Dad used to go on and on about how he couldn't wait for me to get married. He told me that he would give this to my husband, because he was like that you know. He liked passing items down the generations."

"I...Thank you. For everything. No one has ever cared for me so much before." He hugged into her again.

"I'll always care for you, but I think we should get going. We're fifteen minutes late."

"Oh man, really? Come on, let's go. Hopefully, we'll have a table reserved for us..."

*

The Citadel Ball was like some fancy dinner party. The ballroom hummed with low murmurs whilst a full on orchestra played classical music, healing the haughty mood radiating off the company present. The couples were dressed to impress, consisting of a snobbish woman wearing an incredibly well made gown and a dandy gentleman, wearing a suit covered in medals from battle. That was until the ordinary soldiers arrived, who really didn't care about outfits and titles. They just wanted to have a good time. Luckily, that was when Arthur and Adaline turned up. The Ball had turned into something fun.

After grinning for photos, and kindly taking an endless line of compliments, they sat at their alocated table where everybody seated knew her, but Adaline didn't know any of them. They had finished their tatseful meal - except Arthur. He picked through his food, barely eating any of it. He felt something stroke his leg from under the table. He looked up, noticing Annalise Rothchild sitting opposite, smiling at him. It bothered him. Really bothered him.

"...Adaline could you come with me, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She took his hand and followed him out onto the hallway. He spun round and pulled her body close to his. "What is it?"

"It was Annalise. She was smiling at me and I didn't like it and-"

"Arthur who is Annalise?"

"Rothchild's daughter." _He has a daughter?_

"And she was just smiling at you?"

"No! She was touching my leg with her foot. Please Adaline, I don't want to go back in there, I want to go home. I just want to go home." He began sobbing, burying his face into the side of her neck. She knew exactly how he felt.

"Hey it's alright, I want to go home too-"

"There you are. Elder Maxson, we're ready for your speech now." It was Rothchild, hands clasped behind his back, grinning at them both. Arthur refused to look at him.

"He'll be there in a minute."

"But-"

"I said he'll be there in a minute." The aged man jumped at the sudden outburst and gave a quick nod.

"As you say." He sauntered back inside.

"No, no, no, I can't! I haven't got a speech or anything!"

"Arthur you've had five weeks to write one. Why haven't you done it?" He pulled away to look at her.

"I-I didn't do it because-because I wanted to be with you."

"...As sweet as that is Arthur, you should have spent time alone to write a speech...Wait you did do some of it, right?"

"Y-Yeah." She took hold of his hands.

"Could you present what you've done to me?"

"Uh...yeah okay." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Huh...W-We come back with a victory for the brotherhood-" He let go of her hands and turned away. "Why are you smiling?! It's terrible isn't it? Just tell me!"

"No of course it's not, I was smiling because it was a good start." Adaline caught hold of his arm and gently pulled him towards her. "Look at me." Slowly, his eyes met hers. "I know this speech is stressing you out and I know there's nothing I can do to get you out of it, but whilst you're up there talking, remember that I am so proud of you and that I love you more than anything. It doesn't matter if those people in there aren't impressed. We don't need them, all we need is each other and as long as we're together, no one can hurt us." A huge smile crept along his face.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you Adaline." He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her lips.

"And I really don't know what I'd do without you, my gorgeous husband." Adaline wrapped her arms around his waist. "You can do this Arthur-"

"Sir, ma'am? Sorry to interrupt, but everyone is waiting for you."

"...Thank you Kells. We're coming now anyway." Arthur took Adaline's hand and walked her into the ballroom. It was silent.

"Adaline I don't like this. Rothchild has got everyone's to look at us on purpose." He murmured, head down as he led her back to the table.

"Arthur remember what I said okay?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Arthur pulled the chair out for Adaline, avoiding everyone's intent stare. He shakily walked up to the stage and stood by Rothchild as he began talking.

"May I have your attention please everybody." He paused. "As you all will know the East Coast Brotherhood have returned. And here we have Elder Arthur Maxson, who will be giving a speech on his experience in the Commonwealth." Rothchild moved to side. "The stage is yours." Adaline got a great shock when the room erupted into claps and cheers. Arthur was probably the most loved person in the whole Citadel. Kells put his arm on her shoulder as he sat down in the next seat.

"He doesn't want to do it, does he?" She smiled at him.

"No, he really doesn't, but I talked with him. He should be fine." Arthur awkwardly waited for the claps to disappear into the silence, before clearing his throat.

"...When the Brotherhood arrived in the Commonwealth, we had one goal...To destroy the Institute. All of our soldiers were prepared. T-They knew the danger. They knew that there was a higher chance of dying than surviving but, they fought on. Yes, we lost lives. A lot more than I expected, but we made sure that every single one who fell in battle, was remembered in the memorial..." He coughed a little. "This success was the only one I strived to bring back, but that was until-until I met my wife, Adaline." All heads turned her way.

"Now...Aha...I knew that I had to marry to continue my bloodline. I knew I had to choose someone to be my wife. But I didn't choose Adaline...I took one look at her- And there was just no turning back." He heard _aww_ wash through the crowd. His eyes met hers. "So I-I asked her to marry me, and...Well let's just skip the whole part where she literally wanted me dead...To uh..." He paused to let the chuckling crowd quieten.

"To the time Adaline finally loved me back. And I tell you, I never thought I'd see the day...But I did a-and that was all I ever wanted. I wanted Adaline to love me the way I loved her..." Arthur smiled to himself, reminiscing the day she wrapped her arms around his neck and said she loved him in front of his soldiers. He looked at the audience, gaining his confidence again. "And I'm proud to announce that we are expecting our first child together." Everyone cheered and some went to congratulate Adaline at her table. After it calmed down, he started talking again. "So I want to thank you Adaline for making me the happiest man alive and I want to thank the brotherhood for achieving this well fought victory. Ad victoriam." After more cheering and clapping, he took a step back so Rothchild could conclude.

"Thank you, Elder Maxson for that and we look forward to welcoming the future heir of the brotherhood. As for the rest of the night, enjoy the party." As soon as the dinner continued, Arthur jumped off the stage and walked back to the table. He got yet another cheer and Adeline got up to kiss him.

"I am so proud of you." Her hands moved around his back. "...Do you want to just, get out of here?"

"And go back to our quarters?"

"Uh-huh."

"...So I'm finally going to get it, after weeks?" She scoffed.

"Did you forget that I'm pregnant? You know it's not even safe to have sex during pregnancy."

"Of course it's safe."

"And how do you know that?"

"Um..." _If you don't make something up now, you're not getting laid for another six months._ "I read somewhere that sexual intercourse, makes it easier for the baby to be born."

"You are just the worst at lying." Adaline tittered, brushing her fingers through his beard.

"Okay I know I am but please Addie, we haven't done anything in ages and I know what you're going to say...But Arthur, it doesn't change the fact that I'm pregnant, we can't have-" She stopped him.

"I don't sound like that at all."

"Yes you do. You're like...Ew! I hate you Arthur, you're the worst but the next minute, no come back! I love you! And then you're like, give me the duvet! It's mine and mine only! Or, Arthur! Stop with this childish behaviour-" Adaline giggled at his impression of her. She just couldn't get mad at him.

"But then there's you. Is this position okay Addie? I don't want to hurt you. Oh please tell me if this is okay? Ugh, you're so godamn beautiful! Tell me if this is okay?! I-I think I'm going to- Aanndd, you can't finish your sentence." They both burst into laughter.

"But am I...good in bed?" She pulled his face down to kiss him again.

"You are a delight." Adaline jumped up, too fast for him to catch her. "Oh and one more thing. Of course it's safe to have sex during pregnancy." She raised her brows at him and walked for the exit.

"It is?! That means I wasn't wrong...Adaline wait!" He moved through the crowds, kindly taking compliments off the soldiers and pushed open the doors so hard, they hit off the walls, cracking at the impact. He made sure no one had saw him, before running down the hallway to catch up with Adaline. She wasn't there. _Holy hell, she walks fast._ Arthur got back to their room and quietly opened the door. "Why are the lights off?" He flicked them on to see an empty room. "Addie?" Arthur placed the wine and baby scan on his desk side, before hanging his jacket up. He sat down not knowing what to do with himself. He felt so lost and empty.

_Am I meant to feel scared when I'm alone? I never used to feel like this when I was by myself...I want Adaline and I want her now._ Something was wrong. She would never just disappear like that. Arthur wandered out onto the hall and glanced left then right.

"Ar-Arthur!" He turned again to see Adaline, in tears, staggering towards him. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, her tears seeping into his shirt's fabric.

"Adaline what happened?" Arthur pulled her arms from around his neck to take hold of her hands. He noticed that red hand prints were forming on her wrists. "Who did this to you?! Adaline!"

"I don't know! T-There was a man and a woman. They were in all black so I couldn't see their faces. They said that-that they were going to kill me and our baby. Arthur I don't want to die-" He brought their bodies together, brushing his hand through her hair because he knew she liked that.

"Please don't cry, I'm here it's alright. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, I promise." Arthur didn't know how to react. He was furious. How some people even dared to threaten his wife- his _pregnant_ wife, made his blood reach boiling point. He would find whoever did it and beat the life out of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised this has over 100 kudos oh my goodness!! ^~^ I'm so thankful for everyone who reads this fic and the comments I get are absolutely amazing thanks so much and thanks for reading ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!❤️


End file.
